Life of Po
by Lion warrior
Summary: Everyone thought that Po was the person everyone knew all about. But what happens when his old life meets his new life? And how does Tigress get thrown into this? I didn't know how categorize this. What do you think it is?
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of worries

**don't own Kung fu panda**

* * *

"HIYA!" Po said as he kicked the wooden dummy hard. When he was finished he did a little victory dance. "Oh ya! Who's bodacious and awesome?!" He shouted. Monkey, Crane, and Tigress all shook their heads, but Tigress was the first speak

"Po do you never take anything seriously?" She asked rhetorically but Po answered anyway.

"Come on, Tigress. There's a time to celebrate every time." He explained.

"Yeah but you seem to celebrate every time! I don't think there has been a time when you dead serious." Crane replied. Po stared at them for a while and then chuckled.

"if you only knew me." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing. Just a thought in the wind," he answered, " speaking of which, I haven't seen Zeng in a long time."

"He went on vacation. It's the servant's festival today." Monkey replied. Po seemed emotionless for a moment then smiled again. He and the others walked outside where Viper and Mantis were training with Master Shifu. Unfortunately, Po accidentally bumped into Tigress on the steps landing on top of her.

"Oh sorry, Tigress." Po apologized but Tigress was quick to criticize.

"That's another thing, you are so clumsy sometimes. I guess it because of all that fat weight you carry around." She said. Monkey and Crane were astonished that she would say something like that, but Po just s shrugged it off and looked over to Shifu. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Master Shifu is something wrong?" He asked kindly

"Not now Po I'm trying to figure out this dream I had." Shifu replied Rubbing his head. the rest now were gathered around him.

"Well, if you tell us maybe one of us can figure it out." Shifu glared at Po," it's possible." Po assured. Shifu sighed knowing that Po would must likely find out anyway.

"Very well. I was in this town that wasn't far from here. I went into a maximum prison where the guard were mechanical. I went pass them and saw this lowly person in the cell. He was the only one in the entire prison, and he looked up at me but I could see his face for he had on a brown cloak. He looked at me and said 'help me and I show you the truth of the Lions.'" he finally finished and looked at Po with a smirk. "Now Po do you know the meaning of the dream?"

Everybody thought that Po would nervously laugh it off, but they saw different. Po's face seemed angry and his smile had faded away. His eyes were narrow and quite frankly Shifu was a little frightened brut his look. "Well Po," Tigress spoke after a long period of silence. Po just looked away from the group.

"I don't know what it means," he answered flatly.

"He's just saying that because he knows that it means he'll have to go back to his old job." Said a voice from behind the group. Everyone looked back to see a goose in a black outfit with a mask covering his eyes. He had a black Chinese hat and a bow and a set of arrows with him. He was leaning against the gates of the Palace.

"Don't you have to be somewhere, Dead," Po snarled.

"Well, I actually do. And now I'm here," the goose said with a smiled but Po still questioned.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You know this guy?" Monkey asked.

"Of he knows," the goose said," everybody knows me." Po just growl which surprised everyone.

"What are you doing here, Dead Shot?" Po asked again slowly.

"whoa whoa. Dead Shot? As in the Dead Shot Duck? The best long-range, short-range, and hand-to-hand archer there was?!" Asked Mantis amazed. The goose smiled.

"The one and only." Shifu looked at Po

"Po you never mentioned that you knew Dead Shot Duck." He said

"There a LOT of stuff you don't know about me. You guys don't know me." he said flatly and quite sadly. Po returned his gaze to Dead Shot. "I'll ask you again."

"Calm down, White Blood. I'm here to deliver a message from the Master, but I see that you already got the message."he said as he looked at Shifu. "You have to get this man from prison, please. It is important that you do."

"Where is he?" asked Po.

"Po we don't know if this man is a criminal or an assassin. Maybe he was put in prison for a reason." Tigress protested. Po emotionlessly spoke.

"I know this man. We have to get him out, and I plan to get him out. Whether or not you will follow your own decision, but as for me I will go." Everyone looked at him. Shifu sighed.

"Then we have to go. The rest of you go with Po to free this man. Be careful." he ordered as his students bowed.

"Yes master." they said in unison and off they were. Po and Dead Shot Duck lead the way. Everyone was surprised that Po was not blabbering as he usually does. Mantis thought to make conversion.

"So, Po, how do you know Dead Shot Duck, the man who could make any shot?" Po didn't turn.

"He and I did some work together a long time ago." he said flatly. Mantis was still curious.

"And Mr. Dead Shot Duck...Sir. Why did you disappear?" He asked the goose.

"First of all, I'm ok with you guys just calling me Dead Shot. Second of all, there was no reason for me anymore. You guys came around and I found another way to serve and help people." Dead Shot laughed. It began to become dark when they came to the jail. Po and the others ducked to stay out of sight. There were two great gators that didn't blink nor flinch. Po looked at Dead Shot and both of them nodded.

"You guys stay here. We'll be out before you know it." Po whispered but Tigress was concerned.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She said worried. Dead Shot smiled at her waving one of his arrows.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"Like you did in Mongolia?" Po said with a smirk.

"Hey!" he said offended, "that was an accident!" Po just slipped behind the tall bamboo as Dead Shot took to the skies. Suddenly, the two mechanical gators fell down with the strike of Dead Shot's arrows. Po opened the doors and went inside. He fought his way through the jail. These things were good but he was better. He punched one so hard that it clear the whole way down to the only prisoner. He was sitting in the dark corner of the room when he heard all the commotion. Po broke the bars and told him to follow him. The prisoner in the brown cloak ran with Po outside into the forest. When they were a good way's out, they stopped, panting. The Furious Five came trailing behind.

"Looks like you did good Po." Viper said patting him on the back. She looked to the cloaked man who's face was covered. "And who would you be?" At this the stranger pulled down his hood. Every one saw that he was a rat that stood up to Po's neck. He still held the cloak close to him as his tail appeared from underneath. The slave was about to say something, but Po spoke.

"That's not important. Right now we need to get out of here. Don't worry," He spoke to the rat now, " We'll care for you." The rat smiled. They ran into a mad dash back home. Then Crane remembered Dead Shot.

"What about Dead Shot?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him," Po replied still running," He's the least of our worries."

* * *

** I admit this one will seem a little bizarre. Well what do you think? Good, Bad, In between, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Yes that is a word. **


	2. The Newbie

The Newbie.

* * *

"Well, I hope you like it here," Shifu addressed the rat. The team finally made it to the Jade Palace. Shifu had said that he could stay here and sworn as a servant. However, since he came from a jail cell most of the Furious Five saw him as a slave. Shifu didn't know this of course. "By the way, what is your name?" He asked. The rat didn't answer, but he seemed scared to speak. Tigress, who already thought it was a bad idea of letting him stay here, was a little annoyed.

"You heard master Shifu, what's your name?" She said sternly. The rat seemed to shrink a little. He clutched tighter to the brown cloak he had on.

"Tigress," Viper said, "maybe he can't speak. Or maybe he can't speak our language, or-"

"He's just not comfortable with speaking. That's it," Po interrupted. Shifu nodded.

"The point is that he is a new member here. And since Zeng is back, he can show your duties." The rat bowed and watched as the furious five, Po, and Shifu walk away. He then went off to find Zeng.

* * *

"He seems...suspicious. I don't like him hanging around the Jade Palace with all the Kung fu valuables. I don't trust him," Tigress said to the rest. They were in the training hall while Po and Shifu were training somewhere else.

"Tigress, you don't trust earth beneath you. We shouldn't be so hard on him like we were with Po. I don't want to repeat that mistake," Viper commented.

"Speaking of Po, does anybody notice that he is the only one who seemed to know what the rat was trying to say? Not only that, but he knows the famous Dead Shot Duck! Po was right, we don't know that much about him." Crane realized. Monkey chuckled.

"Leave it to Po to surprise us everyday. But I agree with Tigress. Someone should make sure thais that rat isn't stealing or something. And I know just how to do it, but I need Tigress' help." He smiled as everyone looked at him confused.

* * *

The rat was on the Jade floor washing it down. He was focused on his work so much that he didn't hear the foot steps coming. But he noticed the shadow. He quickly looked up and jumped on his back at the sight of Tigress right in front of him. Tigress had her arms crossed with her eyes locked dead on the rat.

"Look, we have a few rules here at the Jade Palace." she said as she walked towards him and he slowly backed away on the floor, "rule one: if you steal anything around here, they won't be able to find your body. Rule two: if you don't do what we say, then we put you back in that prison. And most important rule three: Never get in my way. Got it?" The rat gulped as he nodded. "Good," Tigress finished and walked out the door. The scared rat quickly got back to his work.

* * *

"Hahahaha! That was funny!" Monkey said outside the Palace. The Furious Five had watched the whole thing. Mantis and Monkey were rolling but Crane and Viper were unmoved.

"How could you do that Tigress?!" Asked Viper shocked at Tigress.

"What? he needed to learn his place. Simple as that," she said flatly. After that Shifu had the Furious Five, Po, and Zeng at the training hall. The rat was there too. He looked absolutely frightened when Tigress came. Tigress actually smiled at his meekness. Crane and Viper looked accusingly at Tigress. Shifu didn't take notice.

"Today we are going to do Run away from the tiger." he spoke. Everyone groaned except the rat and Tigress. The game was that some one would be chosen to see if they could get away from Tigress without her tagging them. It was kinda like tag only Tigress was always it, which she loved. "Today we will have our new member of the Palace be the run away." Shifu explained. Tigress was actually thrilled. Not only did she scare the pants off this rat, she got to do it again. You see, Tigress never lost a game of runaway. The rules were briefly explained to the rat. Tigress expected a face of horror to be on the rat's face. Instead, she was surprised to see that he looked rather... Annoyed rather than more scared. He gave Po his brown cloak making sure that no one saw his back. He already wore pants, but Po replaced the cloak with a tan vest, the color of a lion's mane.

"I'll give you a five second head start. Go!" Like that the rat was off pass the entire training hall and on the other side in the five second. The group was surprised he could run that fast. Tigress was undeterred and started running after the rat.

"I have got to see this," Po said as everyone went outside. Tigress was outside looking for the rat. It was much harder than the others. She could smell Po's scent anywhere, and she could hear Viper's slithering, Crane rustling his feathers, Monkey's laughing, Mantis' cricket, and Zeng's chattering legs. But this was new for she could neither smell nor hear the rat anywhere. She looked hastily around for him. She finally found him near the bushes. Tigress got ready to pounce on him. She leaped into the air and crashed into a pile of rocks. This guy was good. Tigress immediately heard a sound behind her and turned to see the rat in the open. She quickly ran after him while he just stood there and waited for her. He dodge her at the last moment, Tigress landed in a cluster of training gear. The rat jumped onto the top of the roof and headed for the Jade Palace.

"He is good," Mantis said out loud, "no one's been able to out run Tigress for this long." Tigress growled at him and he shut up as Tigress ran to the Palace. The rest of the group got there before her. They saw the rat looking around. He noticed an empty rack for weapons and that Po was still holding his white cloak. He motioned for Po and Crane to come. Soon Tigress barged in and right ahead of her was the rat holding his cloak to the left with a knife in his mouth and Crane's hat on his head. Tigress got low and charged at him. He dodged. He backed to the wall, and again Tigress charged at him but this time he jumped over on top of what his cloak was hiding, the rack. He landed safely on top.

As for Tigress she flew right into the wall. The rat got off the rack and returned the hat to Crane and gave Po the cloak back. He walked out the Palace while Po shouted,"Olè!" The rat turned and smiled but made a mad dash when he heard Tigress growl. One whole hour this went one until Shifu had to stop it. "It looks like you have a new challenge master Tigress." Shifu said. Tigress said nothing. Shifu smiled as he knew that meant 'I don't want to talk about it because I got beat' Shifu left them and the rat returned to his work while the Furious Five and Po were in the kitchen. Tigress was livid.

"Maybe I didn't try hard enough. Maybe he cheated some way. Maybe-"

"Maybe you just got beat," Po said in an annoyed voice while ignoring Tigress's death glare, "Come on, Tigress. It happens to the best of us. One man said, 'there are no lessons in winning but a thousand in defeat.'"

"That's the thing! I didn't learn anything." Tigress shot back.

"Then you have learn the lesson and until you do that, you're going to get your butt whooped by that rat." Po said very bluntly while Monkey laughed. Monkey stopped laughing as Tigress looked at him. One thing she did learn from her defeat, this was a very special rat.


	3. The lightning rat

The Lighting Rat

The rat ran and jumped into a tree. He rested his hand on it sighing to himself. Tigress was chasing him again and it had been 45 minutes all already. Finally Tigress saw the rat in the tree and charged after him. The rat decided to just start running straight. Bad idea. He didn't know it until it was too late. Tigress was actually gaining on the rat.

"I have you now," Tigress said to herself as she pounced on him. She regrets that decision up to this day. When she pounced on him, the rat landed on his back. Tigress grinned for a moment but then.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the rat in terrible pain. Tigress was caught off guard. She instantly got off the rat.

"Well, Master Tigress. Looks like you have finally completed your challenge. Nice work." Shifu said as he looked to the rat. Shifu looked concerned but just shook it off and went to meditate. The Furious Five were there watching, but Po was at his father's shop. The rat staggered to his feet and stumbled away while bending over slightly as if he had great pain.

"Great job, Tigress. You finally caught that slave." Monkey said giving Tigress a thumbs up. Tigress, however, kept her eyes on the rat. He trembled away out of sight. Tigress wondered what was wrong until she looked on the ground in horror. She quickly dashed away after the rat. The others were confused until...

"Hey, what's that red stuff on the ground," Mantis pointed.

* * *

Tigress looked around in the forest looking for the rat. "I didn't mean to hurt him that much. I just wanted to catch him." Tigress said to herself then she finally found the rat. He had taken off his tan vest and went in the nearby river. When he submerged his back into the water, the water started to turn red for a while. When he got out, Tigress saw his back from the bushes. It was scarred in a symbol with a L, O, N, I in a circle. The symbol covered most of his back. Tigress gasped. The rat turned around covering himself with the cloak. Tigress came out of the bushes while the rat backed away.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to scare or hurt you," Tigress said softly and stopped where he was. Tigress saw some bandages on the ground and smiled. Is it okay I help you with your bandages?" She asked. She expected him to say no but the rat slowly nodded his head. Tigress started to wrap the bands around his chest. When she finished, the rat put his vest on. The rat smiled at Tigress, Tigress actually smiled back. A thunder strike was heard all around. It was a thunder storm. The two of them heard fighting at the Palace, and race back to the Palace.

"Mmwwahhhh!" Said Fenghuang, the ex-member of the Furious Five. She was on the roof with a ruby in her hand.

"What happening?" Asked Tigress frantically as she and the rat arrived at the Palace.

"Fenghuang has a rubie that can control the weather. We can't get near enough to get her away from the ruby without getting zapped with lightning!" Po said as he dodged another lightning strike. The crazed owl continued to laugh.

"Dance you worms, Dance!" Fenghuang shouted. The rat looked menaceingly at the owl he charged at the owl on top the roof.

"hey-" Tigress shouted trying to stop him but Po held her back. The rat jumped on the roof and balanced himself on the roof.

"Well, so they are sending slaves to fight me now? How pitiful!" The owl laughed but the rat was emotionless. Fenghuang charged at the rat with her foot, but the rat grabbed her foot and planted it into the roof, smashing the wood. They battled for 3 three minutes when Fenghuang finally said,

"Grrrr! Enough of this!" She used the ruby to shoot a bolt of lightning at the rat. The rat was shot but he moved his arms around and shot the bolt of lightning right at the ruby, making crumbling to pieces.

"Nnnnoooo!" Said the owl as the Furious Five surrounded her and took her away. The rat jumped off and sat on the steps resting. The rest were amazed. This rat that they had persecuted for being a thief, not only redirected lightning and fend off the infamous Fenghuang, he protected they people that were mean to him. Po just smiled as he said plainly, " The lightning rat." The rat just smiled.

* * *

The rat was sitting outside on the Palace steps. He looked at the stars with a searching eye when he sniffed a scent.

"So now I smell?" asked Tigress as she sat next to him. The rat simply smiled while Tigress rubbed the back of her neck. "Look, I usually don't say this but... I'm... sorry for being so um... threatening when you came. I didn't really trust you. You know, it was Monkey that wanted me to scare you half to death." The rat nodded. "you mean you knew?" He nodded again, but Tigress was wondering something. "I can get back at him if you like." she offered. Before she could say anything else, Po was being chased by Monkey.

"I swear! I didn't do It!" Laughed Po as he ran from the monkey whose fur was surprisingly and completely white.

"I'll get you, PO!" Monkey screamed back. They ran out the gates.

"You are very good." Tigress complimented the rat, and the rat smiled mischievously.

* * *

Master Shifu was in his chambers meditating when he had a vision. In his vision, he saw a man coming towards him next to Po, Zeng, and the rat. The hidden person was... Tai-lung. Shifu tried to run but he couldn't when he felt a hand. This hand helped him up. It was Tai-lung and he said, "Don't worry father, I have come to be destined a new warrior, a true warrior." He put his hand around Po. At that moment Shifu woke up. A lot was on his mind.

"What will the future hold?" He asked himself


	4. Who are you?

Who Are You?

* * *

Tigress tried with all her might to stay quiet. It was still early, the morning gong wouldn't ring for another hour, and the others were sleeping. She creeped past Po's room, expecting him to be snoring loudly. She stopped at his door because she heard nothing. She slowly opened the door to see that Po was not in his room. "Tigress what are you doing up this early?" Said Shifu who was behind Tigress. Tigress jumped into a fighting stance only to lower her guard when she saw it was Shifu.

"I... Uh... Master Shifu have you seen Po?" She asked trying to change the subject. Shifu smiled and went along with the strategy.

"No, I haven't. He's probably sleep walking around the Palace. Or the kitchen." He added. The two started to head for the kitchen, and to their surprised Po was not in the kitchen only the rat was. "Oh, hello," Said Shifu while the rat drank some tea, "have you seen the Panda?" Before the rat could 'respond', they heard a noise from the training room.

"GGRRRRR!" growled the rat as he started his way to the training hall while Tigress and Shifu followed. When they got there, there was Po doing push-ups with a ton's worth of weight on his back. Zeng was on the other side watching. The very sight of Po training, EARLY IN THE MORNING and TRAINING, was enough to leave Tigress and Shifu speechless. However, the rat looked so annoyed at what he was watching that did want to speak. Po finally noticed that he had company. He stopped and walked over to the rat. He noticed his annoyed look.

"What? What did I do wrong?" asked Po. The rat didn't speak he just directed his attention to the training gear and then back at Po. "I just decided to train a little.." The rat raised an eyebrow. "Ok. I so I trained a lot. It doesn't hurt to be stronger. Besides do I need a reason to train now." He mistakingly looked at Tigress and then back to the rat. The rat noticed this and then had a smug smile.

"What? Oh No no no no. You're not think..." The rat said nothing still smiling.

"It...it..it's not like that I was just training, honest!" The rat didn't move

"I know what you're thinking, okay, and you're dead wrong!" Po said angrily. Still the rat said nothing.

"Aaahhh! Would you just shut up already! You talk too much!" Po said as he stormed out the training hall leaving Zeng, Shifu, and Tigress confused.

"What DID you say?" asked Zeng. The rat just shrugged still smiling.

The day went on as usual with the exception that Zeng seemed to vanish. Everything went well until sunset came. The Furious Five, Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, and the rat were in the kitchen when they saw that the rat was looking at something in the doorway. To everyone's shock, there stood Dead Shot Duck leaning against the doorway with a scroll in his hand. Po smiled, "You know, half the people here thought you were dead." the duck laughed. (**A/N duck, goose, whatever.)**

"There have been times when I thought that I was dead. Like that time we were in Siberia."

"What were you doing in Siberia?" Monkey asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now I have urgent news." Dead Shot said as he tossed the scroll to Po. Po read the scroll, and his smile faded a little.

"It says that the superintendent has been captured. Isn't this the same place you sent us last time?" Po asked.

"Yes, and that's not all. The prison there is redesign; here are the specs. The only reason I'm helping this guy is because his daughter is not an option. Now, the thing is that we also need another variable, Him!" He said as he pointed to... the rat. The rat looked away as if to think.

"We need your help. No one can do this without you. So are you need, and more importantly do you have a plan?" Dead Shot asked. The rat looked at the hand drawn specs of the prison. He nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Po finished.

* * *

It was nighttime when they got to the prison. After the rat looked around he whispered to Dead Shot and Po. Po nodded and said to the Five and Shifu, "We'll go into the prison by the back side, the side in front of us. It will be a minute." With that Dead Shot flew in the air. He flung his arrows at the tower watchmen and struck it down. (it was mechanical) He flew into the prison. Then the rat and Po slid down the hill and charged towards the two mechanical gators. Po dodged their attacks and the rat jumped into the air a came down striking them both down. He quietly listened to the wall and knocked on it. The rat then punched two holes into the wall, and the wall came down, revealing the superintendent and his elephant assistant.

"Who are you?" asked the superintendent as he pointed to the rat.

"The guys saving your butt, again!" replied Po as he ushered them out. They were walking back. Actually walking back to the hill. Dead Shot landed next to them.

"It's set," he said simply. Shifu and the Five were anxious.

"Why are they walking back? Don't they know the rest are after them?" asked Mantis. Right after he said that, Mechanical gators started to come out. The rat turned around and snapped his fingers.

**BOOOOMMM!**

The whole prison blew up in flames, destroying any mech-gators. The group started to walk again as the sun started to rise.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior. And thank you mr. um" The superintendent said.

"Never mind that," Dead Shot interrupted quickly, "We need to go into town. We need supplies for the way back. I hope the town is okay to him." The rat put his brown cloak back on and clutched it tightly.

* * *

The group went to the town. As they walked, the people looked strangely at them. Po knew what they were looking at. Suddenly, a little pig came in front of the group and asked, "Excuse me, who is that cloaked person." Before they could say anything, the rat pulled down his hood, revealing his face. The whole town watching was shocked. The Furious Five expected them to mob at him. But the whole town started shouting and praising.

"It's him! It's him!" they shouted in unison. They lifted him up and carried him.

"What's going on!" Shouted a rhino in armor. The crowd gently put the rat down as the rhino looked in anger.

"It's him! It's him!" The little pig kid said excitedly to the rhino. The rhino picked him up and shock him in rage.

"I KNOW WHO HE IS YOU-" That's all the rhino could say. He immediately put the child down and put his hands near his throat. It was no use. The rat had ran up to the rhino in a flash and was choking him. He threw the rhino over to a wall as the rhino backed away. "Wh...Who are you? What are you?" the rhino asked in fear. The rat looked in the rhino's eyes with anger. The rat spoke in the most grisly gurgled up voice any had ever heard,

"My...Name...Is...Lion!"


	5. Lion

Lion

* * *

"Attack!" The downed rhino ordered his mechanized troops.

"Po, Dead Shot, finish them." Lion said in the most rusty voice ever heard. With that Po and Dead Shot went after the troops.

"Hey let's join in on the fun!" suggested Monkey as the others agreed. Dead Shot's took down two gators in one shot, Tigress took down three in all for they were tough, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Monkey took out one each, and Master Shifu took out five. Po took out the rest, which was 20! He didn't even make contact with any of them. He just throw the punches and the wind blew them away. When it was all done, the rat pick up the rhino by the collar.

"Never ever touch these or any child again. Got it!" He threatened. The rhino nodded vigorously. Dead Shot Duck then cuffed him with chains behind his back.

"You're going to jail for arresting an innocent man." Dead Shot said. Tigress was confused.

"What was the slav- I mean, Lion charged with?" she asked Po

"Helping a community. That rhino was in charge of the town, and he wanted to be the town hero. But Lion was helping the people more than he ever could so he put him in prison." Po explained.

"But why did he imprison the superintendent?" asked Viper.

"I can answer that," The superintendent replied, "you see, we heard about this man's case. But when we were on our way to you for help, he found out and put us in prison." Lion came up to the group.

"Well, looks like you are truly more than the eye can see." said Shifu. Lion smiled

"thank you I-" he stopped because his voice was so gruff. He tried to clear his throat. His growling sounded much like a lion. Finally, Po gave him a drink of water and he drink it all.

"There better?" Po asked.

"Much better. Thank you," Lion said in a clear normal voice," Anyways, I thank you Master Shifu. But I couldn't have done it without your guys' help." He said gesturing to everyone.

"If you could speak, why didn't you?" Asked Viper kindly

"I was shy," he replied quietly then Dead Shot laughed

"You're the first one to out run Tigress in 'run from the tiger', redirected lightning, fended off the infamous Fenghuang, and just ended a tyrant's reign, and you didn't want to speak because you were shy?" Lion shrugged. Then he remembered something. He grabbed his brown cloak and walked to an old sheep lady. He folded it and handed it to her.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. The woman said nothing but just smiled. He returned to the group and asked, "So what now?"

"Well, if Dead Shot has any-" Po stopped to see that Dead Shot was gone out of sight. Po just shook his head, "I hate it when he does that. Anyways, it looks like we can go home." He said as he lead the way back home and everyone cheered. The Superintendent and his elephant assistant went back home.

* * *

"I can't believe it! That was amazing!" Mantis said on top of Monkey's shoulder. Tigress began to get curious and that curiosity got the better of her.

"Lion how do you and Po know each other?" She asked. Po looked nervously at Lion.

"Well, I used to teach Po. Yeah, it might not look like it but I'm a lot older than I look." Lion answered. So he was Po's teacher, but of what? Tigress chose not to ask that question yet. Po on the other hand, seemed to be a little sad. Lion knew something was wrong, but he decided to wait a little while.

When they finally got to the Palace, they began to ask Lion lot of questions about himself. He wasn't too revealing but he gave what he was comfortable with sharing. Po, however, was outside where the Sacred Peach Tree used to be. He sat alone wondering about something as he stared intensely into space. "If you keep staring, I think that you'll set the grass on fire," Lion joked as he came to Po's side. "You know that you don't have to be deceitful with me like you are with the others. What's wrong?" Po sighed.

"4 years. 4 years since we did that mission with Tai-gee, the one he never returned from. And even if he did return and came here, the people would never accept him. These people are not forgiving! They care more about honor than true honor. Yes, he was a criminal and yes, he did a bad thing, but he's my Brother! Tai-gee is my brother and I can never stop helping him. I just miss him. He, you, Dead Shot, my dad were the only ones that had liked me for my character. And the ones that have been nice to me. And what if he didn't survive?"

"Po, if I know one thing, your brother is stubborn. He will come back. Trust me." Lions said as he patted Po on the back, "Now let's go. I know you're hungry"

"like no one's business," he said as they walked down the steps.

* * *

Mr. Ping was in his closed work shop cutting onions when a person completely covered came to him in the kitchen. "It's been a long time father." The man said. Mr. Ping gasped in joy.

"It's you" he replied.


	6. My Brother

My brother

* * *

"What do you mean you know them?" Asked Po as the group came in through the gates. Po, Lion, and the Furious Five had just came back from beating the pack of wolves bandits. It was in the middle of the fight that Lion recognized the leader. When the leader saw him, he bowed to Lion and begged for mercy. The leader told him about his tribe of wolves that had been captured and his men were the only ones that escaped. Lion was actually a friend of the ruler of that tribe.

"I use to help their ruler with some Tribal problems. What I want to know is why you did tell me about them, Zeng?" Lion asked.

Zeng was shocked as Lion was, and said,"This is the first time I've seen them, and I've changed from the last time they have seen them."

"What was Zeng doing there?" Asked Mantis.

"He was...visiting." Lion said slowly. He didn't want the other to know who Zeng really was. They made it to the kitchen when Po said,

"Either way, we have to help them get their people out, but how do we do that?"

"I can help with that," said a figure on the other side of the kitchen. The Furious five got into their fighting stance at the sight of the person. He wearing a grey mask where you could only see the movement of his bright yellow eyes and his warm smile. He had on a black hat much like Dead Shot's and wore a black vest with purple pants. His hands were covered by gloves and there were bandages all around his arms. Basically, you couldn't tell what animal he was by his looks, even his tail was tucked inside his pants.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked getting ready to strike, but Lion lowered her hand. The man pulled out a katana from his side and placed it on the table. The inscription on the sword was 'the league of master swordsmen'. Po gasped when he saw that.

"Tai-gee?" He asked, making Zeng and Lion hopeful. The man chuckled.

"In the flesh. Still kicking with eight lives to go." He said triumphantly as Po, Zeng, and Lion all ran up to hug him. After a while they released he and Lion spoke,

"If you die like that again, I will kill you!" He nearly shouted while the others laughed. The Furious five and Shifu were all confused. Lion sensed this and said, " That's right. Everyone is Tai-gee, Po's brother." everyone was shocked. Never in his life did Po mentioned that he had a brother. They were skeptical, though. This man seemed very fit for a panda. As if he could read their minds, Po said,

"He's my adopted brother. Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm good. I've been in town for about two weeks now. I work as a blacksmith. I've tried to stay low key. I've actually been helping the village nowadays with there crime rate." Tai-gee replied.

"That explains why there hasn't been much trouble in the village," Tigress said thoughtfully, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I've come to help you with the wolf situation. My friend escaped from that camp and told me what happened. You would like her, Lion. She's a very good fighter, like Master Tigress." He said pointing to the tiger but Lion laughed.

"Great, now I have another person to chase me around the whole entire Palace. And-" He was interrupted when his tail touched a metallic knife. He smiled nervously, "I uh heh see you brought your wife, Sarah with you." Tai-gee rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, stop scaring the guy." He said as a beautiful snow leopard came through the doorway, picked up the knife, and stash it in her brown arm bag.

"Well, he was the one who imprison me." She said too innocently.

"That's because you nearly killed us. If I didn't tie you up, you probably would have killed all of us and run off. And we were just being your escort!" Lion yelled with half serious and half playful. Sarah smiled.

"Oh calm down, Lion I was just joking. Hey Po, Zeng." She said as she hugged and kissed both on the cheek. Tigress eyes seemed to narrow a bit. When she came to Lion, he stopped her and said,

"Ah! I don't know if you're trying to poison me or not." Sarah lightly punched his arm while Lion snickered. She stood next to her husband.

"So back to business," Po started

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't try to be serious now, brother. I just got here. Do you know how hard it is to climb those steps? Being...bounced down them is easy, but climbing them is a piece of work. Besides, I want you to meet someone." Tai-gee finished. Suddenly, Lion felt a sharp pain in his tail. He yelped and his face contracted.

"Are you okay?" asked Viper. Lion nodded and lifted his tail to find a young little kitten hanging on it by the teeth. She seemed to giggle while Lion directed his attention to Tai-gee.

"Great. Now I have to deal with Sarah reincarnate?" Asked Lion who was still in pain. He gently pulled the little snow leopard with bright yellow eyes like her father, Tai-gee. Po was shocked.

"A Child! You guys had a child and didn't even tell me about it?" He asked undignified.

"We thought Zeng told you." Sarah said. And everyone looked at Zeng.

"Oops, Yeah uh. Po there's a message. Uh.. Your brother is having a baby." he said nervously.

"Heeheehee." the child laughed as Po picked her up.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked the child with his genuine smile.

"I'm Miracle. I'm four and half years old." The child said.

"Good name. What? I'm just saying it's a good name!" Lion spoke defensively when he saw the deadly look coming from Sarah.

"That would make sense since the old gang hasn't been together in four years," Zeng said, "Hey how about you and Miracle go to the training hall and play for a while." With that Sarah and Miracle went out the door.

"Now back to the matter at hand." Po started. Tai-gee shook his head.

"You know, I remember a time when you were fun and playful." He said.

"You didn't know me at that time. Anyways, you said that you had a way to free the wolves?"

Tai-gee shook his head. "I never said that." He pulled out a scroll with the specs of the prison. "This place is incredibly built. There's four watchtowers at the corners, each with four mech-gators looking in each direction. There are five guards on each side of the outside wall. The prison is an open area where the captives are. They are guarded by ten guards. 46 guards in all. I don't see a way we can sneak these guys in.

"Isn't there a forest?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, but the clearing between the prison and the forest is a quarter of a mile." Replied Tai-gee. Everyone try to think of a way to get the prisoners out until.

"Why don't we just go straight through?" suggested Lion.

"What!?" the others said in unison.

"Think about it. This place is built for any and all sneak attacks. If we charged straight through the guards wouldn't expect it as much. If we can do it quickly and swiftly, we can get the captives out without much damage. Besides, we can't do a air strike because we don't have enough people who can fly. Does anyone have a different idea?" Lion asked. The room was silent.

"I agree. It's a very difficult situation. Plus, like you said you had a friend that escaped from there whose a good fighter? We are going to need all the help we can get." Po simply said.

"Well, let's go. It noon now so we can make it there at nightfall." Lion said as one by one the group went out the door way to get prepared. Shifu was standing there thinking deeply. "Master Shifu, is everything alright?" asked Lion. Shifu shook his head but in truth something did trouble him. That man sounded just like...

Shifu shook his head. That was impossible...right? _Nothing is Impossible_ Shifu remembered his teacher's words, and became even more worried.

* * *

**Question: I'm guess AU means alternate universe?**


	7. The escape

The Escape

* * *

Lion, Po, Tai-gee, and the Furious Five walked into a little village to find a female wolf about Tigress' age. In fact, when they saw each other they looked at each other like a mirror. This wolf had a vest just like Tigress's only it was blue. She had the same kind of black pants and her eyes shined blue. Lion teased, "Looks like you've found your sister, Tigress." Both Tigress and the female wolf gave Lion deadly glares. He quietly went to the back of Po while Tai-gee spoke.

"Everyone this is Krista. She's the one who escaped and the one who is going to help us free the others,"

"I am?" asked Krista.

"Don't worry, with all of us we can make it." Lion said. Krista instantly recognized Lion and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you master Lion," She said. Lion rubbed the back of his neck and lifted her to her feet.

"Two things. One: Don't call me master. Two: Don't bow to me." Lion stated simply. The rest were confused. Bowing was a way of greeting, but Lion seemed strongly against it.

"Okay, anyways we need to get my people out of that jail. Have you figured out a way to get them out?"

"Yes, straight forward attack." Replied Tai-gee. This made Krista furrow her eyes.

"Really? that's the master plan?" She asked sarcastically.

"You got a better idea?" asked Lion. Krista sighed and shook her head. "Okay come on, we need to get to the prison at nightfall."

* * *

There they were near the prison site. It was far from where they were. They open distance between the forest they were in and the prison was very big. "There's no way we can make that running." Monkey said discouraged. Then Lion thought of something.

"I have an idea. What ever you do make sure you don't let go of someone's hand." With that he brought his hands together and spread them apart. The ground opened a hole that lead all the way to the prison. the group was surprised while Po looked at Lion.

"You couldn't have thought of that before?" he asked. Lion shrugged.

"Less talking, more going," Tai-gee argued. The whole group went underneath the ground unseen and moments later appeared right in front of the Prison.

"Ya'll ready for this?" Lion asked. The gang nodded. Lion punched the dirt and it flew straight through the gates of the prison. The group stormed the prison. Crane quickly took out the watchtower guards, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper worked with Po and Tai-gee with the ground mech-gators, and Tigress, Lion, and Krista went inside to the captives. They finally got to the room where they held the prisoners. Lion quickly took care of the guards there while Tigress and Krista worked to unchain all the people. "Hurry up!" shouted Lion, "I don't know how long the others can hold them off." When they finally got everyone out of their chains, they heard something.

"Yaaaaahhhhhhh!" the voice screamed. It sounded like Po. Tigress rushed to the door to reveal a field of scorched mech-gators. Po was in the middle with his hands out stretched and panting breath.

"Whoa," Said Tai-gee while the others were speechless. Before Tigress could ask what happened, Lion came out.

"Okay, everyone is out of their chains. Let's get out of here." The whole entire tribe ran out into the woods.

They finally got far enough from the ruins of the prison. The tribe stood in one group, 100 in all! "Thank you, Lion. We knew one day you would come," the tribe leader said.

"Ah, anything for my friend, Ti-kal." Replied Lion.

"Then could you do me another favor?" Lion nodded," Please teach my daughter, Krista, how to fight." Ti-kal finished. Lion and Po looked nervously at each other. Po sighed and directed his attention with Krista.

"Are you-" Po started.

"Unmarried? Yes she is." Ti-kal interrupted. Po's eyes widen while Lion was on the ground laughing.

"Father!" Krista exclaimed.

"I was going to ask if you were okay with training with Lion. He can teach you but if you're okay with it." Po offered. Po didn't know it but Viper was nodding vigorously behind Po. She desperately wanted another female in the Jade Palace.

"Okay. If you'll have me." Replied Krista.

"YES!" Answered Viper eagerly. Po nodded.

"Okay well, it's time we get going now. Goodbye Ti-kal." Lion said hugging him while Ti-kal hugged back.

"Goodbye Lion, Krista." he said hugging both. The tribe went there way and the rest of the gang headed home.

* * *

"Okay. If you're teaching her then it's okay with me." answered Shifu who just gave the 'ok' that Krista could train at the Palace. After that discussion, Tai-gee, Lion, Zeng, and Po went down to Mr. Ping's shop while the rest of the Furious Five and Krista were in the kitchen. Shifu was meditating. It was very quiet for a while until Krista spoke.

"Um. I know it's none of my business but what happened with the outside of the prison?"

"Yeah why was it scorched to a crisp?" asked Tigress. The others looked at each other nervously. Crane finally looked outside the window to see if any one was listening and spoke.

"Okay so this is what happened. We were there battling the mech-gators, but then we're starting to lose. They finally have us cornered into a circle. Then Po started to growl like a tiger and shoots out this sphere of fire that engulfs the entire group of Mech-gators. Somehow the fire didn't touch us, but the amount of fire he shot out was enough to take out half this village."

Krista was amazed and Tigress was shocked. Wasn't this the panda that was a fan of the Furious Five? The one who practically worshipped Kung fu? Who was the 'Little boy trapped in a big man's body'? It was astounding! "'Not knowing Po' is really starting to be a dangerous thing for us." Monkey added.

Tigress thought for a moment while the rest, except Krista, went out the kitchen to sleep. The fact of the matter was that she and the others really didn't know Po all that much. In fact, they didn't even know what age he was! They always that since his young attitude that he was somewhere around 16-20. Tigress wanted to figure out Po a little bit more, but she needed some help. She stopped Krista from her work of cleaning the dishes.

"Hey, Krista," She said softly,"I want to find out more about Po. It could be interesting. I know it's weird for me to ask and it's really out of my character, but I think we could benefit from knowing a little more about Po. Want to join?" Krista smiled and shook her head.

"I thought you would never ask." she replied.

* * *

**question what is the most evil animal you can think of?**


	8. Interrogation

Interrogation

* * *

The two decided to band together and figure out more of Po's past. The other Furious Five offered to help but they tried ask Po for their questions. Seeing that Po wouln't crack, Tigress and Krista decided to ask someone else some questions, Po's father Mr. Ping.

It was just around opening time when Tigress and Krista paid their visit. "Greetings master Tigress and you must be Krista. My son, Tai-gee has said a lot of you." Said a excited Mr. Ping.

"All good I hope," she whispered to Tigress.

"Mr. Ping we need to ask you some questions about your sons," said Tigress seriously.

"Anything, anything at all!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

"How and when did you adopt Tai-gee?" Krista asked. Mr. Ping's face fell. He went sadly to his onion chopping.

"It's not a story I like to tell. I assume that Po is playing his 'Talkative' game so he won't say a word." Tigress and Krista were confused.

"What do you mean by Talkative game?" Asked Krista. Mr. Ping sighed.

"You see, Po is very smart even if he doesn't look like it. He knows that everyone has a limited capacity and time of listening. So he uses that to his advantage. You ever notice when you ask Po something about himself he gets very side track? He purposely does that so that you won't want to hear what he has to say, like asking him what his favorite color is." Tigress remembered that a lot of her conversations with Po were mainly to get away from his talking mouth. Now she understood why he did that.

"ok so what about Tai-gee?" Krista asked. Mr. Ping looked outside to see if anyone was listening.

"Okay, we Technically adopted him about seven years ago. He was a nasty criminal BUT Po helped him get his act together." he said. Tigress and Krista were shocked.

"A criminal! Why in the world would Po trust a criminal?" Tigress asked accusingly. Mr. Ping simply answered.

"Po says he trusts him more than he trust some of the people that he protects."

"Why?" Asked Tigress.

"Think about it, master Tigress. This village is not very forgiving." he set his eyes on her sternly. It took a while for Tigress to understand what he meant and when she did, she was greatly sadden.

"Thank you Mr. Ping." Krista said as they went away.

"Glad to be of service." He said sternly. Tigress and Krista went back up the steps of the Jade Palace.

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Krista asked.

"He was talking about me. When Po first came to the Jade Palace, we didn't exactly welcome him with open arms. In fact we basically bullied him. Nearly to the point where he almost went away without defeating Tai-lung. You know, I always nagged him about being not serious, but now I wish he would be the Po I..." She stopped there. Krista decided best not to push on with the question. They got to the training hall the rest of the Furious five were questioning Po with no avail.

"Come on Po, we've told you our past. Why won't you tell us anything about yours?" Asked Monkey.

"Because some of you guys willingly told me about your past. Some were at their low point and told me the truth, and the rest was gathered from the village." Po replied as they went out to ask Po more questions.

"it's a good thing that we didn't ask him. He would have never told us." Krista stated.

"Hmm. There is Lion. We haven't asked him any questions. And there are some questions I want to ask him." Tigress said as the rat walked up to them.

"Hello Master Tigress, Krista. How are you?" Asked Lion in a cheery tone.

"Fine, Lion. Um can we ask you some questions, and don't worry they're nothing like the others are asking." Tigress added. Lion sighed.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How did you move the ground for us to go underneath it?" Asked Tigress. Lion was surprised that she didn't ask a more personal question.

"Well, I used to take up some training and I've learned some things from different people." Lion replied.

"To bend earth and lightning? Shifu never mentioned being able to move the earth with Kung fu." explained Tigress.

"Tigress you have to understand that while Shifu taught you well, he didn't teach you everything. And who said it was Kung Fu?" Lion answered with a smile. Those words rang in Tigress's head. She remembered those words well before Tai-lung paralyzed her. Krista spoke up next.

"How did you and Tai-gee meet?" Lion hesitated but finally sighed.

"We met in Indonesia but he originally came from Africa. That's where he met Sarah and had Miracle. He was born and raised in China." Tigress came out of her trance.

"Do you know exactly how he was raised?" She asked.

"I think it would be best if you asked Tai-gee that. He lives right on the outskirts of the village." Lion replied as the two thanked him and went their way to Krista's room. Lion looked on worried as Zeng came up to him. "They are getting closer to the truth of Po and Tai-gee. Po's secret we can let slip because no one would believe us anyway. But Tai-gee's secret is more dangerous for him and his family rather for the village. We must be careful to not let anything slip, not even your secret." Lion stated.

"I'm starting to believe that Po's secret is the one we should be keeping the quietest. Because even if no one in the village will believe us, the enemy will use it to destroy Po and his loved ones. Those Mech-gators he sent to our normal enemies nearly wiped the others out." Zeng suggested.

"Agreed. We must figure out how to stop these mech-gators from being released. Meanwhile, lets keep our eyes and ears open and mouths shut." Replied Lion.


	9. The Master Swordsman

The Master Swordsman

* * *

The two women, Tigress and Krista went to Krista's room to discuss what they learned. "Well, we didn't learn much about Po but we did get a lot of info about Tai-gee." Krista said but Tigress was unimpressed.

"There's still so much to know. Like who is Tai-gee?" Then she thought about something."That sword. It said 'the master league of swordsmen', right?" Krista nodded. "Well maybe someone has some knowledge about it. Let's go see the others but let's not tell them about our findings." Krista agreed as the two went to the Hall of Heroes to see the group still asking Po. Now Shifu and Tai-gee were there.

"Please, Po, give us a bone already," pleaded Mantis.

"For the last time no!" Po said sternly. Po noticed Krista and Tigress and sighed. "Please tell me you're not the reinforcements." he said wearily.

"No we're just here to ask a question to see if anyone knows the answer because we don't." Krista replied.

"Okay what is it?" Asked Tai-gee.

"What in the world is the league of master swordsmen?" She asked plainly. Tai-gee's eyes widen along with Po's. Shifu nearly spat out some of the tea he had been drinking.

"You mean you don't know," replied Crane. The two shook their heads. "Well, legend has it that not long ago it was decided that a group of dangerous cats should form a league where they were the best swordsmen. Why they had to be cats, i don't know, but only four could be chosen. In the end, a tiger, a snow leopard, a lion, and a mountain cat got to be chosen. But they disappeared." Tigress and Krista turned their attention to Tai-gee who was sweating arrows under his mask.

"That's what you guys told them? You couldn't have thought of some thing else?" Po asked annoyed while Tai-gee shrugged. Mantis put 2 and 2 together.

"Wait are you saying that he's one of the league of the master Swordsmen?" Asked Mantis hopefully.

"We just call it the Master Swordsmen." Stated Tai-gee. Even Shifu's mouth dropped.

"You're one of the Legendary swordsmen?" He asked. Tai-gee nodded.

"Yeah, but we made up that story about us being chosen. Lion just found us and suggested that we become swordsmen. We got so good at it that we became undefeated. That's how we became the league of the master Swordsmen. Why Lion chose all of cats is still a mystery even to me." Tai-gee explained. Everyone turned to Po waiting for something.

"I had a busy life before I came to the Jade Palace." He simply said. Tai-gee started to frown underneath the mask.

"So were you always like this?" Asked Krista already knowing the answer.

"Hey maybe we can ask some questions later, after the kids story time." Said Po. Every other day, kids were allowed to come to the Jade Palace to hear stories. The group went to the kids area to see a cluster of bunnies, ducks, and pig children. Unfortunately TaI-gee was the first to come out.

"It's Tai-gee!" They shouted happily as they ran from their parents to the masked figure. Tigress was surprised that the children would be so open to a person they only knew for a few days. "Will you teach us Kung fu? Can I touch your sword? Why is the sky blue?" The children bombarded him with questions.

" Whoa, one at a time," Tai-gee laughed. He saw the littlest of the children, a small girl rabbit, "How about you first. What do you want us to do?" He asked as he picked up the child and sat him on his lap. The bunny was a little shy, but finally said,

"Can you tell us about your life?" She asked.

"Yes please tell us," the children replied. Po was going to say no but his brother put his hand up. He smiled and said,

"Well, I was going to have to tell this story anyway. Gather 'round everybody, children, parents, friends, and family as I tell you the story of the man behind the Mask." The children's parents, the Furious Five, Shifu, Krista, and Po came closer.

"Well, it all started like this," he started, "I was adopted by a loving father that was a blacksmith. He raised me and taught me like his very own son. He knew how to make swords, weapons, silverware, and other stuff. It was never enough for me for I wanted to be the best. You see, there was this fair that blacksmiths had to see who was the best of the blacksmiths. Those chosen would be dubbed the Master Blacksmith with infinite wealth. I tried my best to be the Master Blacksmith to make my father proud and get the money. But when the judge came to me to see my wonderfully made sword, the judge said,'you make a great sword and are destined for great things, but right now the sword is worth nothing.' I was so angry that I decided to destroy the town with my metal weapons, but I was caught and sent to prison for 20 years. When I busted out I was so mad at my father for not standing up for me and I was just trying to make him proud. But... He said that he was always proud of me and that he would never stop loving me."

He paused for a moment to wipe his eye. Shifu was speechless. That story was similar to... Shifu was now interested and wanted to hear the rest of the story. "What happened next?" Asked one of the children. Tai-gee seemed to smile.

"I know now that I really didn't want to make my father proud. I just wanted the fame and power. Just when I was going to destroy my father in a heated sword battle, Po came. He sent me to a place where I was treated like a friend, even though they didn't know me. One of my good friends there told me a true story of a famous prince with all the wealth, fame, and power he could ever want. Amazing isn't it! But here's the shocking part, he gave it all away to become a slave. What?! A prince a Slave?! What kind of honor is that? My friend just said that the greatest honor is loving and protecting those who hate you. So I decided to become more like that and here I am today. I wear this mask to hide my face because every time I show it people run away in horror, and I have to move to another village." He bow as the rest clapped for the story. then the little bunny girl spoke up.

"Do you ever wish you could take anything back?" She asked.

"Other than apologize for the damage I've done and lives that I've ruined, nothing really because those things persuaded me to be the person I am today. I only wish that I could see my father again so that I could say I am so sorry." He ended looking at Shifu then going down to the village while the others followed leaving the Furious Five, Po, Krista, and Shifu.

"Wow. I can understand why you don't want to talk about his past Po." Viper quietly said.

"Yeah, anyway, I hope that answered some of your questions. It's getting late I'm going to help my dad clean the shop." Po stated as the others left to go to the kitchen except Shifu. He stared where Tai-gee had exited and pondered. Could it possibly be? He openly asked to himself.

"Tai-lung?"

* * *

**thank you for the 1,000 views.**


	10. Marcus

Marcus

* * *

Tigress was in her bed sleeping from the day when she suddenly heard a noise. Thinking that it was just Po getting a midnight snack she dismissed it as nothing to worry about. Then she felt someone nudging her awake. She instantly jumped out of bed and got in a fighting stance. Her eyes adjusted to see her opponent more clearly. "Relax kitten. I'm just here to talk to you." The opponent said. Tigress was taken back from the person's appearance or rather what he was. He was dress in a white robe and he had yellow hair on his head. But he had pale skin and very very little fur.

"Who or what are you?" asked Tigress.

"My name is Marcus and I'm a cherub." he replied.

"Che...Cer...Shuru...you're a what?" she asked. Marcus laughed.

"Basically I'm an angel or just a messenger." Tigress was doubtful.

"I've never seen a messenger bright enough to light the whole sky." She retorted noticing he seemed emit a light from himself.

"Well, that's normal. Anyway, I've come to help you with your mission of figuring out Po's life." Tigress immediately started to narrow her eyes at Marcus.

"How do I know that you're not trying to hurt Po?" Tigress asked.

"Because I haven't been given the authority of doing that, and the Master I serve wouldn't want to hurt Po anyways. Just trust me." Marcus explain. Tigress suddenly woke up and it was daytime.

"It must have been a dream." she reasoned. She walked out the door to see her master about to call the others.

"Ah Tigress. You're awake as usual." Shifu said. The gong rang and the rest came out.

"Man that's a loud bell." Said Marcus. Tigress turn to see Marcus right in the hallway. She was too shocked to speak. The others didn't even seem to notice that he was there. It wasn't until that Monkey passed through him that she realized that they couldn't touch me either. They went to the kitchen leaving Tigress and Marcus there.

"Why can't they see or touch you?" asked Tigress.

"I am only able to be seen, heard, and touched by you. Everyone else doesn't know I'm here." Marcus said.

"I get it," Tigress finally coming to her senses, "I'm going crazy. Master Shifu was right. Training so much is bad." Marcus shook his head.

"You're not crazy. Po has kept secrets from people for too long and I am here to make sure you ask the questions he has to answer. So it's a win-win. I get to complete my mission, and you get to know more about Po!" Marcus said excitedly. Tigress considered this.

"Ok Marcus, I'll let you help me, but if you harm Po in anyway, they will see, you just not alive." she threatened. Marcus smiled.

"Good, first thing you need to do is find Lion and ask about how he traveled here." Tigress nodded in agreement, and looked for Lion.

* * *

"Why do you ask?" asked Lion after Tigress asked where he came from. Lion and Tigress were in the outside of the training hall where Lion was training Krista with weighted iron turtles. While she was practicing Tigress talked to Lion. Tigress sighed.

"It's... just something that I wanted to ask." she explained ignoring the angel next to her who was smiling. Lion breathed deeply.

"Well, I first came from Africa. I was doing some work there and then I decided to go to China to see my old friend Oogway."

"You knew Oogway? But I never saw you here." Tigress replied.

"That's because I told Oogway to not mention I was here. And that's how I met Po and trained him to be...a...good person. " Lion hesitated.

"What exactly did you teach Po?" Tigress questioned. Lion was sweating greatly. He finally said.

"I taught him how to fight." Tigress was surprised, "The reason why he didn't exactly show off his skills when he first came here was because Po has always been a humble person and wants to make people feel better about themselves."

"So you're the guy that taught Po how to take down Tai-lung! Then that would mean you're stronger than Master Shifu." She exclaimed then she thought for a moment, "Which of you guys is stronger?" Lion smiled.

"I think that answer would best be discussed over lunch." he ended. Soon lunch came, and Shifu, Po, Lion, Tai-gee, the Furious five, and Krista all sat at the table. Tigress asked the question again.

"Samson," Po and Lion said in unison. Tai-gee slapped his head.

"I think she means between the two of you." he simplified.

"Lion," Po said

"Po," Lion said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"It's you," They simultaneously spoke.

"Look no one can match your strength and speed." Lion argued.

"Strength and speed is nothing compared to your ferocity." Po shot back, "When you fight, you act as mad as that tiger we thought in India." Monkey put his spoon down in exasperation.

"Okay, what happened in India," he asked expecting them not to answer.

"Well that's between me, Lion, the tiger in the question, and a room full of feline women." Po answered. Everyone including Lion stared at Po.

"Which window did you go through when we went in there?" asked Lion half surprised and half curious. Po twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"The women's pampering room?" said with a nervous grin. Tigress narrowed her eyes at Po but Lion burst out laughing.

"That explains why you came out of the room with make-up on your face!" Lion said as everyone laughed including Tigress. Po got up to do the dishes and his belly scratched against the table moving it a little. Po got annoyed as he went to the sink.

"Ugh, I hate this suit." Po muttered but only Lion and Tigress heard it.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of it soon enough." Lion chimed but Tigress was confused she looked at Marcus and asked quietly so no one could hear.

"What does he mean by a suit?" Marcus shrugged.

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself. Not every secret is given to me." He replied.


	11. The Suit

The Suit

* * *

Po, Tai-gee, and Lion were talking the day after the discussion of who's stronger. They were in Zeng's room who was doing his work. Po was frustrated.

"I've been in this suit for too long. It never got me anything but discouragement, backlash, and abuse. I have never laughed at a fat person when I put this thing on. Not that I would have. But I need to get out of this suit!" He said as he jiggled his belly. Tai-gee covered his mouth from chuckling. Lion simply sighed.

"You know that you could have taken it off when you were 20. Why do you still have it on?"

"Because I don't want the others to know that I'm not actually a...a...aa..." he couldn't say it.

"A what, Po," asked his brother sincerely.

"I don't want them to find out that I'm not a panda. It would be too drastic of a change for them. I just wanted to wait until Lion had another suit." He replied.

"Fortunately for you, I do have another suit. That suit was made to make you look, smell, sound, and feel like an actual panda while underneath you were exposed to a heavier gravity than normal. That way you could be much stronger than when I met you." Lion explained.

"So how do we get in my new and improved suit without freaking out the others," He asked.

"Maybe it can look like it's accidental." Tai-gee implied. Lion and Po looked at him like he was weird.

* * *

Tai-gee told Zeng to make a message that said that their was trouble about a crazy sorcerer wanting to destroy the valley. Zeng gave the fake message to Shifu, and Po, Lion, and Tai-gee convinced Shifu for them to go alone. Against his better judgement, Shifu let them go alone. When Lion, Tai-gee, and Po were far enough, they took off Po's old suit and put on the new suit. They stayed there so the others would believe it was an actual fight going on. After about four hours, they decided to go back into the valley. The villagers looked at Po in a new way, like a grand...er warrior than he was. The three climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. Monkey answered the door.

"Oh it's you guys. Who's your new friend." he asked not recognizing Po. Po laughed.

"Monkey it's me, Po!" He said excitedly. Monkey stared in disbelief

"Guys! You will NOT believe this!" He said as he shouted for the others. The rest ran in the courtyard and saw Po and they were astounded. Po was slim with well defined muscles. His gut was replaced with a pair of six pack abs and he was 4 inches taller. He look like a muscled warrior.

"What happened?" asked Crane.

"Well, the sorcerer had this potion he was going to use in order to make himself more powerful. But Po knocked the potion out of his hand and some accidently got on him and transformed him into this. We later put the sorcerer in prison and now we're here." Tai-gee explained. The others looked and touched Po to see if this was real. Tigress was the only one who seemed sad. While everyone was cheering, she suddenly asked

"Is there a way to change him back?" Everyone looked at her strangely as they stopped cheering. Marcus threw up his hands into the air.

"First you want him to be serious and when he gets serious, you want to change him back. Then you want him to lose a few pounds. Now here he is practically a body builder and you want to change him back to big fat Po? Make up your MIND WOMAN!" He shouted though only Tigress heard it. The other slowly walked away leaving Po and Tigress there. Tigress was very nervous as Po sat down next to her on the training hall steps.

"Tigress I don't understand. You always wanted me to be different than i was but now you want me to go back? I thought you were fed up with the old childish fat Po." He asked curiously. Tigress felt very guilty.

"Po I...I didn't mean the stuff I said. I just got angry very quickly and spat out the first thing on my mind. I'm sorry I-"

"Tigress I'm okay with that stuff. I'm just confused you would want the Po you hated to be around." Said Po knowingly. Tigress' spoke before she could think.

"I never hated you!" Shouted Tigress," I was just angry that's all. I...just don't like change all that much. You're changing into something I never thought you could be, a cold hardcore warrior." She said as she folded her arms as a sign of emotional defeat. Po surprised her by bear-hugging her.

"Tigress, I don't like change either. You see Lion, Dead Shot, and Tai-gee? They were my family. I can be my self around them. When they had to go, I had to change my character into one that people would think I was just an ordinary guy. I know things change, but I won't change. I'll still be that goofy panda that everyone likes. Understand?" he asked. Tigress slowly hugged back.

"I do. And don't think that just because you have a better body that I can't beat up your butt." She reminded as Po laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he released Tigress and went to the barracks. Tigress stood there smiling to herself when she looked at the door to see Krista smiling.

"Someone's in love." She said in a singsong voice. Tigress instantly turned redder and walked past Krista. It was true she did have feelings for Po and that wouldn't help her problem when Po had his new body.

* * *

**personally I like this one.**


	12. Revelation

Revelation

* * *

Po and Tai-gee were in the training hall sparring. Tigress was the only other one watching. Tai-gee noticed that ever since Po got his new body, Tigress has been closer to him than usual... scratch that, Ever. Po and Tai-gee started to fight when the gates bursted out. Zeng had a major report to give to Shifu.

"Have you guys seen Shifu?" he asked.

"I think he's in the hall of heroes. What's wrong?" Tai-gee asked.

"Come on and follow me! We have a situation. And get Lion and the rest!" he requested. Soon everyone was in the Jade Palace wondering what Zeng had to say. He gave Shifu a scroll and he read it.

"It says that Temuti is coming to the Valley of Peace with an army of metal." He read.

"That means he has those Mech-gators, right?" asked Viper. Lion nodded.

"Then we need to get him before he gets here." Lion added.

**Boom!**

"Never mind," Lion sighed. They rushed down the stairs to see a line of Mech-gators and in front of them was Temuti screaming at the top of his lungs. The group finally got to the bottom and the whole valley was relieved.

"Puny ones! Bow before the great and unbeatable Temuti! HAHAHHAHAHA!" Temuti shouted.

"Dude! seriously, we are right in front of you. No need to shout." Po said. Off they were in a fighting frenzy. Tigress and Krista did a tag team to take down the mech-gators. Tai-gee and Po and Lion plowed pass the metal gators. But then it happened.

"Tai-gee look out!" Po shouted. Tai-gee looked over to see a mech-gator strike his mask. The metal mask was split in two and fell to the ground with a clang. Tai-gee instinctively covered his face and crouched to the ground. The bunny girl who asked Tai-gee about his life, ran to Tai-gee and comforted him.

"Mr. Tai-gee are you okay?" she asked. Tai-gee didn't look at the child. The bunny girl lifted his face and was shocked to find what she saw.

"Now you know why I have to hide myself," Tai-gee sighed. The child touched his face and smiled saying,

"It doesn't matter what happened. What matters is that you do what is right now. I forgive you." she hugged him. Tai-gee was so shocked but he slowly hugged back.

"Thank you," He said as he rushed the child to safety. Po came running to his brother.

"Are you okay?" he asked franticly. Temuti was laughing.

"What's the matter? Your precious identity so important to you?" he thundered.

"No. It doesn't matter what I did. What matters is that I start doing right. And I'm going to do that right now!" Tai-gee said as he turned around to the others. Everyone gasped as they saw exactly who Tai-gee was. Shifu was speechless. Only one word escaped his mouth.

"Tai-lung?" Yes. The brother of Po was the infamous Tai-lung. Tai-gee started to take off the disguise as Temuti was shaking.

"Yyyyou're suppose to be dead."

"I should," Tai-lung said," But thanks to my brother here, he gave me a second chance. Now get ready to feel the thunder." Po laughed

"That's my line," he whined. Po and Tai-gee rushed towards the rest of the gators and finally got to Temuti. Tai-gee went for the legs as Po went for the head and Temuti came down with a thud. It was over. Tai-gee rested his back on the floor while the bunny girl came and hugged him. Then a mob of children came up to him and started to hug him like crazy. Finally, Tai-gee got up and said to Po.

"Well, it's time for me to go. See you Po." They hugged for what seemed the last time. Tai-gee was going to exit until he saw Shifu in front of his way.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, I was trying to help the people here so that I could at least try to make up for what I did." Tai-lung replied. Shifu shook his head.

"By my view of things, it looks like you have. Do the villagers want you to stay?" The whole valley cheered in response. They wanted him to stay. Tai-lung was astounded. He suddenly hugged Shifu and whispered

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He started to cry as Shifu cried with him.

"It's alright. I forgive you, Tai-gee." Shifu said. The valley continued to cheer as Tai-gee released Shifu and walked over to Po.

"Looks like you were wrong about these people. They seem pretty forgiving to me." Tai-gee commented. Po was emotionless as his shook his head.

"You haven't heard what the Furious Five have said yet." Po put simply.

* * *

"Incredible! unbelievable, astounding, amazing!" Mantis said in unmentionable disbelief.

"I thought you said you were speechless." Crane commented. The Furious Five were back up the Jade Palace while Po, Lion, Tai-lun... Tai-gee, and Shifu were all down stairs celebrating Tai-gee's return. Monkey laughed.

"So I'm still confused. What do we call him Tai-lung or Tai-gee?" They laughed except Tigress who stormed off to the Sacred Peach Tree. She angrily watched the stars as she pounded the ground with her fist.

"I guess saying you look angry would be an understatement." Krista said as she came up the mountain. Tigress was livid.

"Am I the only one who remembers what he did to the village, to us, to Shifu?!" She asked in her rage.

"No, you're just the only one who won't accept it. I know what he did was...bad in lack of a better word." Krista said.

"How about: Damaging, Hurtful, Evil, Wicked, Sinful even." Tigress retorted.

"BUT! He has proven himself. In my tribe, a person has to be good for five months to be considered good. Tai-gee has been here for four months now, and personally I think he's happy here."

"I'm not." Tigress put simply. Krista knew she wasn't going to listen. She wouldn't either if she was in her position so she went back down the mountain to give her time to think. Tigress was truly alone. Not even the annoying Marcus would come to her then she heard a rustle in the bushes. She jumped into her stance only to see the reason for her anger.

"They uh said that you were up here, and I just wanted to see if you were alright." Tai-gee said.

"Rather you came to push me off the cliff," Tigress shot back. Tai-gee chuckled, but he got serious.

"Look, I know that you were going to be the last person that would accept me but I didn't know how to prove myself to you."

"Properly dying would be the best way I could think of." She said with an evil smile. Tai-gee shook his head. He knew that this would be very hard. He just couldn't think why she was this upset. Then he remembered something.

"Po uh told me about his first time coming here," he said as he started to chuckle, "Is it true that he basically made what is now called level zero?"

"If you mean that he completely failed at the training hall then yes," Tigress replied. Tai-gee laughed whole-heartedly and Tigress admitted that she even smiled at the memory. Then Tai-gee stopped laughing causing Tigress to look at him. He was still a good distance away from her. Probably because he didn't want to get socked in the face, again.

"He um uh also told me what happened after I was imprisoned. Is that true?" She could tell he was very serious this time.

"What's true?" Tigress said not knowing what he meant.

"That Shifu wasn't loving to you guys as he was with me." He said simply. Tigress looked at him with fury and came up close to him saying.

"Do you realize how much you've been given? You had everything, wealth, love, and glory, and you threw it all away because you weren't chosen! You took everything I ever wanted away from me! I spent my entire life trying to make Shifu happy again, to make him at peace. But I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried! You broke his heart and took away my way of having honor in his eyes! Then that... Panda came and fixed his heart in two days. What do you think I felt then?"

"But that's what Po does, he heals broken hearts. He does it unconsciously which makes me a little jealous since I have to work harder at it." Tai-gee said as Tigress turned away from him.

"You will never know what I went through," Tigress finished. Tai-gee sighed.

"No, no I won't. Have I ever told you how I turned my life around?" Tigress was silent. "Well, when Po used the Wuxi finger hold on me, it transported me to a different place, where my old friend helped me on my feet. He and his family never knew what I did so I decided as soon as I was better I would come back to the village to get my revenge. But then my friend told me about this grand prince. He had all the wealth in the world and honor more than ever." He paused remembering.

"Then what?" Tigress asked. Tai-gee knew then she was listening.

"Then that prince gave everything he had to become... a slave." Tai-gee said. Tigress looked at him. A ruler becoming a slave? That was unheard of.

"Why?" she asked.

"He said that the prince wanted to help others. He said that the prince's rule to himself was 'the great honor is helping and serving and loving those who either love you back or hate you with all their hearts'"

"Wait. I remember this. You've told that story." said Tigress finally recognizing the story.

A tear came to Tai-gee's eye as he tried to wipe it away, "It reminded me of Po. There was no doubt in my mind that he was teased, harassed, and abused by others. And yet he still fought to protect them? The very people that said 'he wasn't suppose to be here' he protected even though he knew there was a major possibility that he wasn't coming back. That's love. Later when I met up with him I asked him why in the world would he protect these people, even if it meant no honor to him. He said that love IS the great honor that anyone could give. That's why I decided to be not the Dragon Warrior, but a true warrior, like Po."

"I...I...never saw him or consider... him like that." Tigress said with sorrow. Tai-gee came closer.

"Look sis," she winced at the nickname which made Tai-gee smile, "i know that it didn't look like Shifu loved you. But he loved you more than he did me. You know why? Because he was careful that you didn't turn out like me. He didn't let his pride get in the way of him seeing what you could possibly be. You have to stop trying to prove yourself to people and start proving yourself to you." He said. Tigress was breaking. She hugged Tai-gee closing her eyes and burying her head in his chest. She held tight as if he would leave. Tai-gee hugged back completely shocked but understanding. He comforted her until she released him.

"Thank you. For coming back. By the way who was that prince that was a slave?" she asked as they went down the mountain. Tai-gee smiled.

"He's closer than you think. Race you!" He said as he charged down the mountain. Tigress' childhood fondness came back.

"You're on! That rat might out run me but you won't!" she said excitedly. A family was back together


	13. Another brother comes home

Another brother comes home.

* * *

Tigress came into the kitchen expecting no one to be there. The party last night wore everyone out. It was morning and Shifu had given everyone the week off so she decided to get some early breakfast. As she turned the corner, she heard soft sighing. SHe stopped in the hall to listen. "What I missed?" asked Marcus as he popped out of nowhere. Tigress jumped.

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" whispered Tigress quickly, "Where have you been?"

"Well, after last night, I thought you needed some space." said Marcus smiling. Tigress shook her head after which she came closer to the kitchen. She looked in to see Po sipping on a cup of tea. Po saw Tigress and put his drink down.

"Hey," He said simply.

"Hey, Why are you up this early?" She asked.

"couldn't sleep, as usual," Po sighed. Tigress showed a little smile.

"I thought with all that celebrating you would be the last person up."

"I never sleep. I haven't slept in a long time. I've tried everything." Po sighed.

"But I've seen you asleep when I do early training." Tigress implied.

"That's because I can hear you get up and I act like I'm sleeping." Po replied. Tigress was curious which is a characteristic that she previously tried to suppress.

"What is that tea you're drinking? I've never seen one like that." Tigress asked.

"It's called Ooglan Tea. It's a special tea that to many people it just tastes like water but to others it tastes sweet." Po explained.

"Po can you come here for a second." Lion asked from outside.

"Coming! Got to go, see ya," Po said as he brushed past Tigress. Tigress looked at the tea. It was dark green. She wondered if she could taste it. _Besides, he didn't say people died from it!_ she thought to herself. She took a sip of the tea. Her eyes widen as put the drink down and stumbled backwards. The tea had a taste to it but it felt like it had awaken something it Tigress. She sat down holding her head.

"What was that?" She asked

"That was the start of your new life." Marcus said.

* * *

"Yes, Lion. What do you need?" Po asked.

"We have a visitor coming over to the Jade Palace, and I want you and Tai-gee to make sure that he is welcomed. He's Tai-gee's friend. I have to go further up this mountain to meet with the Council about Samson." Lion said.

"Okay, we will be here to greet him. Have you ran this by with Shifu?" Po asked as he saw Lion go off on his way.

"No," Lion said simply as he vanished. Po shook his head as he returned to the now noisy kitchen. The others were asking Tai-gee a lot of questions while in the corner Tigress was looking at the ground.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"N-nnno, no. Just a little tried." she said as she held her head. Po turned his attention to the table of questioning.

"How did you survive?" asked Mantis

"I told you guys that 11k times already!" Tai-gee asked half laughing and half tried.

"Ok, Ok. Guys give Tai-gee a break. And we need to tidy up. We have a visitor coming today." Po told.

"Really who?" asked Shifu as he came into the kitchen.

"Some friend of Tai-gee's." He stated which made Tai-gee uneasy.

"Uh Which one?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know. Lion just told me to expect him. He went up to uh meditate." Po fibbed. Tai-gee was still uneasy. They suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"I guess that's him." Crane said. The group went outside to open the door. When they did a figure leap out at Tai-gee, who was in the back and had a katana out. Soon the figure and Tai-gee began sword fighting. The others were unnerved. They finally clashed their swords together and tried to push each other away. Tai-gee finally knew who he was fighting and leaped away from the figure. The figure seemed to stop right there making no advances.

"You and I have got to stop meeting like this, Nelon" Tai-gee said. The figure pulled down his hood to reveal a Lion with a tan flowing mane. He put his katana back in its case and hugged Tai-gee.

"Its good to see you, Tai-gee." He said in a deep voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You know this guy?" asked Mantis. Po simply smiled.

"Everyone meet, Nelon. The lion of the league of master swordsmen." He announced. Nelon bowed with his fist to his heart.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Nelon replied, "Is Lion around here? There's something I need to ask him about." Nelon requested but Tai-gee was curious.

"Come on, brother. You're among friends not spies. What is it that troubles you?" Tai-gee asked with glee in his heart. Po got a little annoyed

"Some thing tells me you've been in the Arabic culture for too long. You're starting to act way too friendly" Po remarked. They went into the kitchen where they sat him down and waited for him to talk. Nelon sighed.

"Well, it has to do with my living arrangements. Those Mech-gators have destroyed my home. I told my people to evacuate while my son and I tried to fend off the others."

"Nelon your son didn't..." Po was about to asked if his son was lost in the fight. Nelon looked at Po and shouted.

"Alex come in here!" In the doorway came a tall but a little skinny male lion with a sword like his father and dark tan mane with defined muscles. Tigress saw Krista's tail wagging rapidly.

"You alright?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"yyyeah I'm good." She stuttered.

"Well, that answers my question. But what exactly is it that you want?" Asked Po.

"Lion needs to send the rest of...us to destroy these Mech-gators once and for all." Nelon replied.

"*sigh* doing something like that isn't easy." Tai-gee commented.

"What have we done that is easy?" Po asked rhetorically. Tai-gee nodded.

"So what should we do?" asked Po.

"We fight." Lion said who was right in the door way, "I know we haven't been like we were when we first began this team. But we need to make sure that these things are taking down to the ground. I'll send spies out to see what they can find. The rest of us need to train. We have a major crisis on our hands and it's our job to stomp it out. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then Tai-gee and I will train my son Alex, Po will train with Shifu, and Lion will train with the Furious Five." Nelon said. Lion noticed the glare that Po was giving him as Lion sighed with defeat.

"There is no other way, but we won't force them." Lion said exclusively to Po. As the Furious Five, Shifu, Alex, and Krista, Po, Tai-gee, Nelon, and Lion all sat at the table talking.

"So what did the council decide?" asked Po.

"Yeah about that. Looks like we got good news and bad news." Lion said with a nervous smile.

"What's the bad news?" asked Po as he narrowed his eyes.

"The Good news," Lion started ignoring Po's question, "is that the Council accepted Samson as one of us."

"So what could possibly be the bad news?" asked Nelon.

"The Bad news is that... he's... coming here." Lion finished. Nelon spat out the tea he was drinking, Po's eyes widen, and Tai-gee fell out of his chair.

"What?!" They shouted in unison.


	14. Samson

Samson

* * *

Tigress and Krista were sparring with each other in the training hall after they had left the kitchen. Or at least attempt to train. Krista had been arguing with Alex for the last five minutes. It started out with an innocent greeting with each other. Tigress thought they would get along fine. But then things turned for the worse. No one actually remembers how they started to argue. In the middle of their rant, Lion burst through the training hall doors with Tai-gee, Po, and Nelon in tow.

"Why? Why is he coming here?" asked Po, "Not that I don't like it, but WHY NOW?"

"Look I know that it's inconvenient but we need him if we are going to be able to do this." This made Krista and Alex stop fighting.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Nothing. Nothing. Another cat person is coming, we just don't know when. Actually we need you two for a moment. No offense Tigress but it's an personal emergency." Lion said

"Just say Get Out. You don't have to get all kind on me." she said playfully.

"Get out!" Lion said equally playful. Once she was out he started whispering to the others in a panicked frenzy. "We have a big problem. Samson is coming here!"

"And the problem of that is?" Krista questioned.

"You see, Samson is the greatest, strongest, and most powerful spirit out there." Nelon explained.

"Well if he's a spirit, how can he cause any harm?" Asked Alex.

"Do you have rocks in there as well?" Krista retorted as she hit Alex on the head, "spirits can take over people's body."

"Yes but that's not the problem. We managed to get Samson on our side and help us." Po said.

"Well, if he's on your side, why is it a problem?" asked Krista.

"Because we put Samson in a person that Tigress knows. You ever heard the saying 'never take a mother cat's babies'?" Krista and Alex nodded. "Well it turns out that the person we put Samson in was a little duck child named...Zan, a child Tigress cared for." Tai-gee said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" asked Alex pinching his nose.

"Because Zan seemed to like Samson when he came to him. Besides, people wouldn't expect a child to have that much power would they?" asked Lion, "The point is that you have to promise not to tell Tigress. She will kill me!"

"So you're not scared of the most powerful child on earth, you're scared of a woman." Krista asked knowing.

"That's a blunt way to put it but yes." Lion said with an overly dramatic smile.

"Okay we won't tell anyone. Now, when does he get here?" Alex asked.

"Hey everyone it's Zan!" Monkey shouted.

"AAAAHHH!" Tai-gee, Po, Lion, and Nelon screamed as they rushed out the door, leaving Alex and Krista alone.

"Well, that was awkward." commented Alex as Krista nodded. Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Look I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. How about we just forget the whole thing?" He said as he extended his hand.

"Deal," Krista said with a wicked smile until they looked into each other's eyes. They would probably still be there if Zeng didn't tell them to come.

* * *

"Hey Zan! You've grown." smiled Tigress. Zan was welcomed with warm furry orange arms as Tigress pick him up. He was still small enough to pick up but big enough to come to Tigress' waist.

"Hi Tigress." he said as he hugged her, "it's been a long time since you've come. Why do you never visit?" Tigress thought of a good excuse.

"Because I've been busy here at the Jade Palace. It hasn't been that long has it?" She asked.

"it's been four years. I was four when you last saw me and now I'm eight." Zan said.

"You're pretty big for a eight year-old boy. You almost look ten." Shifu commented. Tigress gently put Zan down when suddenly Tai-gee, Lion, Po, and Nelon stumbled over each other to get to the door. They all fell in a heap before Lion bounced up and put on the fakest smile he could muster.

"Zan! How are you? Where you've been? Hey do you want a snack? Because I know this great place AWAY from the Jade Palace where we could go eat," Lion said very unrealistically. Zan just sighed.

"Quit the act, would you Lion." Zan replied.

"You know Lion?" Asked Tigress who was still smiling for some reason.

"Yes, he helped my home one time. Anyways, is there a place where I can sleep for the night?" Zan asked.

"Why don't you sleep down at my place?" Tai-gee said too quickly.

"Nonsense, he can stay here." Tigress said smiling.

"Are you sure?" asked Po more concerned for Zan's safety instead of Tigress'

"It's alright Po. I can handle him...now." she added.

"Very well it's settled, Zan will stay here. Now let's get back to training." Shifu said.

I thought we had the day off?" Po asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

* * *

Zan and Tigress played all that day and the four were worried. The Furious Five were actually surprised how much Zan had grown. He seem to talk more like a well-learned person than a child, knowing much of history, literature, and science. Through all this, Tigress was just smiling which began to unnerve Lion, Po, Tai-gee, and Nelon. They were still thinking that Tigress would kill them, but Lion began to get curious about why she was smiling so much.

Night came and everyone wished Zan a good night. The group went into the kitchen.

"He's so adorable and smart." Viper said.

"Really smart. I didn't think that a child could know so much." Crane commented. Tigress chuckled.

"He's had a good teacher." she said as she looked at Lion. Po, Nelon, and Tai-gee were breathing slower to the fact that they may get away with this situation and live to see another day. Until Lion spoke.

"Why are you so happy?" Lion asked.

"Oh just something that you think I don't know?" Tigress answered. Tai-gee and Nelon started to make their way to the door. Po was stuck there in fear, but Lion shook his head.

"Is it about Zan?" Lion asked. Tigress cheerfully nodded.

"You are a conniving smart brilliant cat, you know that? Giving us a heart attack! How did you know?" Lion questioned.

"I really didn't leave like you told me to. At first I was a little upset, but when I saw that you were all panicking that I was going to basically murder you, I couldn't resist but play along." Tigress said.

"Whoa, what about Zan?" Mantis asked. Lion told them about Samson and Zan and the others were speechless.

"So you're not upset? Not even a little?" Po asked.

"Like Lion said no one would expect it, and it's a way to protect him. Besides, he can't be that strong, can he?" Tigress replied. Lion, Po, Tai-gee, and Nelon all looked at each other.

"You have no idea," They all said at once.

* * *

**I was debating whether or not to put Peng in here, but I decided not because it would take away from the story.**


	15. Th Prince

The Prince

* * *

Po was just outside the Jade Palace. It was night time when he was training outside doing punches. Then he heard a noise, and he sighed. "Okay Lion, you've caught me. you can come out." He said. Then he sniffed the air noticing something different. "Tigress? Is that you?" he asked. The tiger slowly emerged from the bushes. Her arms crossed and her smug smile on.

"What is it about you and Lion sniffing me?" She asked.

"No, it's just that Lion's taught me to smell out females. So now I get to ask a question. Why are you in the bushes spying on me?" he asked as Tigress came near.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing? I know that from the bushes was a...weird way of doing it, but I like to be unpredictable." Po just stared and went back to his training. Tigress became worried. "Why do you train so much. I mean, more than usual?"

"I just want to get stronger. So what did you do after training today, I didn't see you." Po said.

"Po, please. I know you are trying to play the 'Talkative' game with me. Your dad told me about it. Please just tell me the truth." She said tired of his disguise. Po's eyes grew then he looked at the ground and finally said.

"Well, I do want to get stronger so I can protect you guys. I know you guys can defend yourselves but the things that are going to be coming here are more than you've ever seen."

"So why don't you train with everyone else?" Tigress questioned.

"Because like I said I don't sleep. I just do more training at night." Po said weary.

"Maybe you don't sleep because you're too worried about everyone when you really shouldn't. Please Po, just don't over train yourself, ok?" Tigress pleaded.

"Okay," Po replied. Tigress hugged him. Po tensed up and was shocked out of his mind. He slowly hugged back. Personally, Tigress wanted to hug a little longer, but she knew she had to let go.

"Good night Po," She said as she went back to the barracks.

"G...Good night," Po said softly stammering. That was unexpected. And personally... he liked it.

* * *

"HIYA" Krista shouted as she kicked through the wooden soldiers in the crisp morning. She managed to come through it unbruised. Lion clapped as he came to her.

"Very good. Very good. Now you can rest." Lion said. As she did Lion thought in depth about something. It wasn't for long because he felt a familiar pain in his tail. He looked down. Presently Tai-gee came in.

"Hey Lion have you seen-oh," he stopped as he saw that Miracle was chewing on Lion's tail. Lion gently pulled Miracle off his tail, and picked her up in his arm.

"You are a little ball of trouble." Lion said as he tickled the little girl. She laughed madly as she was handed over to her father.

"Miracle, Let's go find mommy," Tai-gee suggested. Miracle skipped to find her mom with Tai-gee in tow.

"I'm pretty sure this is Sarah's way of getting back at me for what I did back in the day." Lion muttered. Then Krista and Tigress appeared.

"Hey mast- I mean Lion," Krista corrected herself, "We wanted to ask you some questions." Lion sighed.

"I think if I were to answer anymore questions, I would break the law."

"It's just one question. Can you tell us about your life?" Tigress asked. This made Lion sad. He sat down on the steps. Tigress could see much pain in his eyes so she said, "You don't have to if you don't want."

"No, no. You have to know. I've been here long enough that you guys should know more about me," Lion said as he instructed Krista and Tigress to sit down. After they sat down, Lion spoke, "It's not a pretty story. I think it starts when I was changed. I use to be a big important guy. Almost a prince. I had everything I wanted. Parents who loved me, wealth, a good set of friends, and power. Then I decided to be a little more humble. So I...decided to disguise myself and work as a slave."

Tigress's light went on. "You're the prince that Tai-gee was talking about?" She stated. Lion nodded his head.

"Yes. I wanted to help people so I decided to become a slave. But I didn't know the full extent of my actions. My kingdom was attacked by a evil man named Platon. He is the one who also destroyed the ancient Tak Ou Wan village, the place Oogway was born as everyone knows."

"Wait then how old are you?" Asked Krista.

"if I told you, you'd never believe me," stated Lion, "Anyways, they took me and spared my kingdom. They threw me in prison and made me a slave." He lightly touched his back.

"Is that how you got the scar on your back?" asked Tigress softly.

"It was actually a joke to them. They thought that I liked my name so much that I should wear it proudly. So they labeled and tattooed me with a hot iron." he paused for a moment remembering the pain, "I knew when I broke out of the prison that Platon would be after me. So I went to where Oogway had fled and that's where my new life began. I started helping people in the country, from Tai-gee to people in need. But when I met Po, before Tai-lung went to jail, I cared for him like a son, teaching him everything I knew. Then after he was old enough, I left."

"Wow. I don't know if I should say that was amazing or I feel sorry." Krista confessed. Lion smiled.

"That's my life, the part you need to know for right now. Now do you have any bandages? That child bites really hard." Krista laughed while Tigress went to get the bandages.

* * *

**I'll be kind today.**


	16. Rise of the Lions

Rise of the Lions

* * *

It was totally sunny out on the valley of Peace. Lion got up from his bed and went outside to breathe the fresh mountain air. He stretched out his arms and legs to ease the tension in them. It was a beautiful day.

**BOOM**!

I did say it Was. The explosion came from the valley. From the mountain, Lion could see that Nelon and Tai-gee were already fighting off Mech-gators. Then Dead Shot Duck came out of the sky and came next to Lion. "Tell the others we're under attack!" He told Lion. Lion nodded and aroused everyone in the Palace. Soon they were all down the mountain fight the gators. Then there was this giant that looked nothing like a mechanical gator. It was Li-dong (**that is how you spell his name, right?)**

** "**I'm back puny runts," he shouted.

"What happened to your cousin, Fung?" Asked Tigress.

"I let that joker rot in prison with his loser friends. Mech-gators attack!" he ordered. The gators came rushing towards them. They tried to fight them off but there just too many. Finally they were stuck in a corner.

"We can't take them all on." Tai-gee said, "how do we win?"

"We fight like Lion Warriors." Said Lion as he made three long blades come from his fists. He slashed the gators down in a brutal streak making it look like they were made out of paper. Tai-gee and Po shot water and fire from their hands to take out the surrounding gators. Nelon punched the earth and made a cascading line of rock appear from underneath the other gators. Dead Shot shot his arrow and moved the air to make the arrow hits several targets. Lion stabbed the last Mech-gator in the chest as the village cheered in victory. Then suddenly, Li-dong grabbed Tigress and held her hostage.

"If anyone comes after me she get it," he said holding a sword to her next. Lion could easily grab Tigress out of his arms but Zan came up.

"Let her go," he shouted in the lowest voice possible. Li-dong laughed though a little.

"I remember you. What you want to help you cat friend? Aw?" He mocked. Zan's eyes began to glow. He punched out his fist and everything broke loose. The next thing Tigress knew was that she was lying safely on the ground and Li-dong was gone. Where he was standing was over turned earth and the line extended past a mile. Zan helped her up.

"Are you okay, Tigress?" He asked in his normal voice.

"Yes, yes I am. Did uh did you do that?" She asked pointing to the mile long rubble. Zan nodded excitedly. Lion came up.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, that boy scares me." He said. The village cheered as Po and Tai-gee tried to sneak way but were stopped by Shifu. They sighed.

"I guess we have some explaining to do, huh?" Asked Po.

"you have no idea," said Shifu.

* * *

"So wait you guys are THE Lion Warriors?" Asked Monkey, "The warriors that fought with Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and lightning like they were toys. The warriors who could read minds, go through objects, fly, transport from one place to the next, make metal claws come out of your hands, live for a really long time, make-"

"Yes, yes. We do all of that and more." Tai-gee interrupted.

"I thought that the Lion Warriors were a myth." Stated Crane.

"Do I look like a myth to you?" Asked Lion offended.

"But the last Lion Warrior hasn't been seen for five centuries." Said Tigress.

"Remember when I told you that if I told you my age, you wouldn't believe me?" Tigress and Krista nodded. "That's because I am technically 600 years old. Nelon, Po, Tai-gee and the rest are all the ages that they are. I'm the only one who's old enough to know when dinosaurs walked the earth." Lion said. Everyone looked at Po.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Shifu.

"oh hey guys! You know there's a slave rat, Tai-lung who just happens to be alive, a lion, a duck, and me that all are Lion Warriors! Yeah like that would be believable. Plus, I couldn't give out my identity for the safety of the village. And I know what you guys are thinking and the answer is no you cannot become one of us, it's way too dangerous," Po replied.

"I understand Po and we will try not to. But how did you guys become Lions Warriors in the first place?" Shifu questioned.

"Well, it's basically a type of energy that is given from another Lion or by the Master, who is the person that we follow," Nelon explained. The gang was still amazed as they sat at the noodle shop at Mr. Ping's. Crane just shook his head.

"I just can't believe that Po is one of the most powerful, strongest, and best group of warriors known to the world." He said thoughtfully. Lion just shrugged.

"You don't know Po." He said simply. Tigress started to get angry. For a while she had been told of how much she didn't know Po. She desperately wanted to know more about Po, just to figure out what he was going through. Marcus shook his head as he said to her.

"That will have to wait a little while." After everyone was in their beds, Tigress felt unease in her stomach. She slept for the night but morning was a different story.


	17. The unexpected Truth

The Unexpected Truth

* * *

Po was pacing around in the training hall worried as ever. Tai-gee was sitting crossed-legged on the ground and was TRYING to meditate. Po continued to pace back and forth. "How long until she comes out?" Po asked his brother.

"Oh about five minutes since THE LAST TIME YOU ASKED ME THAT!" Tai-gee shouted, "Relax. She'll be okay. I've known Tigress all my life, even in prison and not one time has she faltered."

"I'm just worried. She said that she had a major stomachache. In these times, that's a big concern." Po explained.

"Yes, but you can also die by stress. Now calm down." Tai-gee said finally. At last the doctor came in. Po rushed to her.

"Is Tigress alright?" He asked. The doctor sighed.

"She seems fine from the outside but I can't understand what's wrong with her. Just make sure it doesn't get any worse." She then left as Lion came in.

"Well?" asked Tai-gee getting up. Lion sighed.

"I think I know what she has but I'm not sure. If she has what I think she has, then it's nothing deadly, but it is something that we need to look at." Po, Tai-gee, and Lion all looked at each other waiting for the other to say something first.

"You want to contact her?" Tai-gee asked.

"She's the only doctor that knows anything about the Lion body. Why not a regular body?" Lion reasoned. They finally looked at Po.

"I'll tell Zeng to go get her." He said as he left the hall.

* * *

Everyone was in the Sick Bay making sure that Tigress was well cared for. Tigress constantly tried to shoo them away. "Honestly guys, just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't take care of my self."

"No excuses. We need to make sure you don't get any sicker." Master Shifu said. Just then Lion and Tai-gee came in the room. Seeing that Po was not with them, Tigress asked weakly

"Where is Po?"

"He's getting Zeng to send a message to one of the doctors I know. I think I know what you have but I'm not entirely sure. But don't worry it's not deadly." Suddenly, Po came into the room.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Po said.

"Do you mean one of the regular doctors or OUR doctor?" asked Zan.

"Our's," Tai-gee answered. Zan nodded.

"Wait, you guys have a doctor? What happened to the invincible Lion Warriors?" asked Krista mockingly.

"NEARLY invincible. We get sick like everyone else. So we have a doctor specialized in healing Lion Warriors. She's even better than the regular doctors." Nelon explained.

"She's not a criminal is she?" asked Tigress with a smirk. Lion scratched his head.

"Well... now that you mention it," The whole room groaned, " She WAS a criminal and in my option she is never going to become a criminal again."

"How so?" asked Viper. Lion, Po, and Tai-gee just sighed.

"Just wait for her to come." Lion said. It was morning when this happened.

A while later there was a knock on the door. When Zeng went to get it, Monkey spoke up.

"Okay let's see who's the reformed criminal today." everyone laughed except Po, Tai-gee, and Lion. When the stranger came in she wore a long black dress with a mask over her face. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Come out of that disguise. We already know that your a former criminal. But if you're with Lion, you're okay here." She said. The stranger looked at Lion. Lion nodded and slowly the stranger removed the cloak. The room gasped. Tigress was the first to speak.

"And why oh why, Lion, is Scorpion a reformed criminal?" Scorpion was on a pair of stilts. She jumped off of them and faced the group. Tigress immediately saw that there was something different in her. She was no longer red but gold. Her eyes did not look evil. But the one most obvious thing she noticed was the her stinger was cut off.

"I can answer your question. You see, one day about several months ago Tai-gee, Po, Dead Shot, and Lion were coming to end my reign of terror. I fought them for a long time, but finally they prevailed. They injected a serum in me that took that evilness out of me. You know the serum that made me evil and hypnotize other people? That was cured out of me, but I didn't remember what I did. When Po told me all I did, I decided to make sure I never hurt anyone again. So I quickly took Tai-gee's sword before they tried to stop me and I cut off my stinger. I am sorry for what I've done." Scorpion finished. Shifu looked at Po.

"Where did you find the time to do all this?" he asked.

"At midnight, when you guys go away, when you give me a vacation, or quite frankly when you're just not paying attention." Po said plainly.

"Anyways, Let's see what's wrong with you." Scorpion said as she did her work of checking every aspect of Tigress. She finally turned to the group and said, "She'll be fine. Just give her water. Just water and make sure she's well hydrated. Now I need to speak with Lion, Tai-gee, and Nelon. Sorry Po." She said kindly. Po smiled and nodded. While the others were taking care of Tigress, Scorpion went with the three into the nearby kitchen.

"She is going to be alright, right?" asked Tai-gee.

"Of course she is, but that's not what I'm worried about. Basically, Lion's suspicion was right." Scorpion said as she began to rub her chin.

"What was that?" Nelon asked.

"Tigress is...a Lion Warrior," Lion said slowly. Nelon dropped his mouth while Tai-gee's eyes widen.

"Are you sure," doubted Tai-gee.

"She shows all the signs for it. She is one of us. Aw man Po's going to kill me. Okay, let's keep this in the dark, especially with Po." Lion commanded. The others nodded.

"What about Tigress? She's going to be showing the signs for it eventually." Nelon said.

"Then we tell Po about her. Meanwhile, let's figure out how this happened. Now let's get going," Lion said dismissing them.


	18. The mother n Po

The mother-n-Po

* * *

Tigress did recover and fairly quickly. Everything went back to the way it was. But Krista and Alex were talking again. This time, unlike every time, they weren't shouting at each other. They were just enjoying each other's company in the courtyard. "Alex I need you," said Nelon. Alex got up and helped Krista up.

"I have to go. See ya," he said.

"See you," Krista replied. As Alex went away, Krista turned to see Tigress and Tai-gee staring at her with big smiles. "What?" Krista asked. Then Tai-gee and Tigress made a song.

"_Oh Krista and Alex sitting in a tree. K I SS I N_ G" they sang making Krista get embarrassed. She began to get red as she pushed by the two cats. Tigress looked at Tai-gee.

"How long do you think until those two get together?" She asked.

"Two maybe five years tops," he replied.

* * *

The day went on as usual with Tigress being with the Lion Warriors to see their training. Po was doing push-ups with 3 ton weights on his back, Nelon was doing blind sword fighting with Tai-gee, and Lion was bending all the elements at the same time. Their training was intense and it produced results. Then Zeng and Zan came in the door. Zan looked like he would burst with joy while Zeng was the same. "Guess who's coming." Zeng riddled.

"another master?" Guessed Tai-gee. Zeng shook his head.

"Another villain?" Guessed Nelon. Zeng shook his head. Po pondered for a moment.

"Krystal?" He asked. Zeng nodded. Lion sighed.

"Ah, just when I need to go back to the council. When she comes here tell her I'm in session with the old men's group." Lion joked as he walked out the door to the mountain.

"Who's Krystal?" Asked Viper as she, Shifu, Krista, and the rest of the Furious Five came in.

"She's a good friend of Po's. A very Good friend." Tai-gee said as he nudged Po's side. Po lightly punched him back as the others began to speculate.

"Wow so she's a very good friend of Po? Nice, man?" Mantis said. Po and Tai-gee seemed confused until her was a knock at the door.

"She's here!" Zan shouted as he ran for the door. There in front of everyone was a small female tiger with a purple dress. She immediately saw Po and walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Po. It's been a while since I've seen you," she said in a silky smooth voice. She kissed him on the cheek making Tigress jealous.

"Hey Krystal," Po said as he kissed her on the cheek. This made Tigress very sad, but she would show no emotions for it.

"So where is Lion?" She asked.

"He had to go to the council again. Anyways, let's get you something to eat." Said Po. Everyone went to the kitchen. Tigress kept her eyes on Krystal. Krista noticed this and chuckled.

"Getting a little jealous?" She whispered teasingly.

"no," Tigress said too quickly. Krista continued to smile.

"So why are you here exactly?" Asked Nelon.

"Can't a girl just come and visit her friends," Krystal asked innocently. Tai-gee laughed.

"With you, when ever you come, we need to get the first aid." He said

"I do not get hurt that easily," Krystal came back at him.

"I meant for the guys that try and attack you," Tai-gee replied. Krystal settled her eyes on Tigress.

"Well, you must be the Master Tigress I hear about. It is an honor to meet you." She was about to stand and bow but Po stopped her.

"That gag doesn't work with her," he said as Krystal sat back down. They had an excellent time. Everyone, except Tigress, went to Mr. Ping's shop to eat and talk some more. Tigress decided to train some more at the training hall. She fought her way through the wooden warriors ending in smashing one of them to pieces. She breathed hard as she realized she wasn't alone. She turned to see Zeng in the door way.

"What is it Zeng? I'm kinda busy." Tigress asked.

"yes I can see," Zeng said as he surveyed the mess, "So why are you upset?"

"That's none of your business," she growled.

"Honey, when I have to clean up a mess, it is my business," Zeng said undeterred by Tigress' threatening attitude. Tigress was a little shock at how casually and calm Zeng was with her.

"You seem relaxed. That's the first time I've said something to you and you haven't jumped." Tigress said. Zeng shrugged.

"I get use to the things I have to do. Now why are you upset?" Zeng asked again. Tigress sighed.

"Promise not to tell?" Zeng nodded, "Well, I just don't like how comfortable Po is around Krystal." Zeng looked confused for a moment and then seemed to get it. He smiled widely.

"Don't worry. I know them both better than you know. I think that the best way to make sure that you can do is apologize for the things you did, and you know what I'm talking about." Zeng finished. He quietly walked out the door leaving Tigress to think. Then Po came through the door. Before he could say anything, Tigress ran up to him and hugged him.

"Okay... What's wrong?" Po asked. Tigress slowly released him and stood nervously.

"Po I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." She said sadly. Po was clueless.

"Sorry for what?" he asked. Tigress looked at him in sorrow.

"For everything I've done to you. I'm sorry I didn't accept you as Dragon Warrior. I'm sorry I got mad at you several times for no reason. I'm sorry that-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Tigress, I've already forgiven you for these things. I admit that I was a little hurt from the things you said to me." Tigress looked at him very seriously, "Okay, I was hurt a lot. But I already forgave you. I know my imperfection ticks you off sometimes, but I even have to admit that I was a little clumsy and careless. It doesn't matter what you say to me, I still will forgive you." Po said. He hugged Tigress and Tigress hugged back.

"I'm still sorry." Tigress whispered.

"I know I forgive you. I mean, hey, that's what Krystal showed me what to do." Po said. Tigress pulled back when she heard this.

"Why did she tell you that? You guys were just dating." Tigress said bluntly. Po let go of Tigress and stared at her with wide open eyes. He then laughed hard.

"Wait, wait, wait. You guys thought that I dated her?" he asked. When Tigress nodded, Po laughed harder still.

"What's so funny?" Tigress asked getting your irritated by his laughter. Po settled down and explained.

"Tigress, she and I never dated. I know her because she cared for me. In basic terms, she is my mother." Tigress's eyes widen.

"But Tai-gee said that she was a very good friend of yours," Tigress said.

"That's because he and Nelon tease me on how I treat her better than I treat my friends. She just looks younger than her age. Very younger. Besides, I couldn't date her if I wanted to because she's married." Po explained.

"To who?" she asked.

"Hey guys. I'm back," Lion said as he came in the training room, "So where is..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Krystal jump and tackled him to the ground. With him on the bottom, Lion yelled, "Woman, You have Got to Stop doing that!" Krystal smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"I'll give you one guess." Po said to Tigress.


	19. Secrets and anticipation

Secrets and Anticipation

* * *

"So she was your mother?" Asked Monkey. Po and the rest climbed back down the mountain to rejoin the others. Po had just finished telling them that Krystal was his adopted mother.

"Yes, and he was the best son I ever had." Krystal said with a smile.

"Lion, you never mentioned you were married," stated Crane.

"You didn't ask," he said smartly. He turned his attention to Krystal. "It's really good to see you, but I'm guessing that you came here for something else.

"Oh, Lion! Can't a woman come to see her husband?" She asked

"The Last time you came to just see me was when we met and that nearly killed me." the rat said with a serious look.

"Oh I just wanted to see you guys," She paused, "Although now that we are on the subject," Lion, Po, Tai-gee, Zan, Zeng, and Nelon all groaned, "There is something that I got from the ruins of the Tak Ou Wan village. Here Po." She gave the slightly burned scroll to the panda and he gently unwrapped it. His eyes widen as they raced across the paper.

"What is it?" asked Viper Slithering up to him. Po smiled and shook his head.

"Po, we need to know. That place is the famous birthplace of Oogway. That scroll could be very valuable." said Shifu.

"I don't think it's important. It's a dairy from a child. Nothing from Oogway." Po replied. The whole room was filled with disappointment. Very carefully, Po put the scroll behind his back and Mr. Ping secretly picked it up and put it in a red chest in the kitchen. The private exchange was not known to the Furious Five, Shifu, Zan, or Krista. "Anyways, Thanks for coming Krystal."

"Anytime Po," She replied, "And remember if anyone tries to hurt you, just come to me and they won't know where the body is." Everyone's eyes widen. Lion chuckled.

"She's a dragon-lily. As beautiful and gentle as a lily, but will eat your head, swallow it whole, and barf up the skull like a dragon." he said.

"And nice to see you, too, Lion." She kissed him which made Zan make a gagging face. Soon she was off and the rest continued to hang around the shop. It was nice. It had been a long time since anybody see Po smile genuinely, and the rest laughed the night away.

* * *

Tigress was in her bed looking at the ceiling. A lot had happened that night. Tigress continued to chuckle at the scene when Mantis laughed at when Krystal revealed that she was as old as Lion and Krystal in a flash held him over a boiling pot of oil. That girl was deadly funny! She was about to go to sleep on that note when she remembered something. She sat up in bed.

"What's the matter?" asked Marcus who, again, appeared out of nowhere. Tigress was already used to this.

"Po mentioned that he couldn't sleep at night. I'm just going over there to see if he is right." with that she rose up and went to Po's room. Po had his eyes shut mumbling something.

"MMMMm. Get over here cookie." he muttered sucking his hand. Tigress shook her head smiling.

"I know that you're awake Po. I just wanted to see if you were right." She whispered. At this Po released his hand from his mouth, opened his eyes, and sat up in bed.

"Can't blame a man for trying. I thought that you were going to do some early training, again." he said giving her space to sit. As she sat down she pondered something.

"Po, when did you stop sleeping?" she asked. Po looked at her strangely, "I'm sorry if it's a personal question."

"No, no. It's just that I wouldn't expect that question. I just stopped sleeping one day. I don't know why." Po replied.

"Doesn't it weigh heavy on your body?" She asked.

"Not really. A lot of times I would faint and my body would get some rest then. Then there are the times when people knock me out." He said looking at Tigress directly. Tigress smiled.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay really. I actually am thankful that you knock me out half the time. It really allows my body to actually sleep. Why I am cursed I don't really know." Po replied, "Well, that doesn't mean that you need to suffer. You need to get some rest." Tigress yawned and got up from the bed. "Good night."

"Good night," She replied. As she walked down the hall, Marcus appeared.

"He knows. He just doesn't want to admit it." he said.

"So you know what happened?" asked Tigress.

"No, but I think we will find out." he replied.

* * *

It was still night. Lion was at the Sacred Peach Tree looking at the stars. Zeng came up to him. "When you look like that, it usually means that we need to go to do a mission." Zeng said.

"I fear...that Platon will try to attack the Valley. With a new weapon. I've heard from the two other Master Swordsmen. They said that Platon is inventing a weapon that will attempt to destroy the Lions." Lion replied.

"Attempt?" Asked Zeng.

"I've already confirmed that it can't destroy a Lion Warrior. Rather it gives us a very very good sting. But that can't be said for the rest of the valley." Lion said.

"So what do we do?" asked Zeng.

"We start to train the Furious Five and Shifu to be able to withstand this new threat. Platon has laid waste to my home, Oogway's, and Po's first home. This is how we will end this war." Lion replied. Zeng started to go when Lion turned, smiled, and said,

"We will also have to let our arrows fly, Dead Shot."


	20. The new Warrior

A New Warrior.

* * *

The Furious Five were just making breakfast when Tai-gee came in. "Good Morning everyone!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"You seem very bright and happy today. What's the special occasion?" asked Tigress.

"Nothing Sis. I just wanted to see how many people are morning people." He said mischievously. Monkey turned to him with a very tired look on his face.

"You are a bad cat." He grumbled with his eyelids half open. Tai-gee shrugged it off and sat down to eat. Then Alex came through the door. Again, Tigress and Tai-gee noticed that Krista's tail rapidly wagged back and forth. Krista blushed as she focused on cleaning the dishes.

"Hello everyone." Alex greeted them as they welcomed him back. He walked over to Krista and leaned on the contour next to her. "You up for a spar?" he asked tauntingly.

"Just let me finish these dishes and I'll be happy to kick your butt again." Krista replied avoiding eye contact. She was still blushing. Then Shifu and Po came in.

"Ah. It's a good morning." Po smiled. Tigress was glad to see him smiling again. Suddenly, her face contorted. She started to inhale deeply.

"Ah. Aaahhh. AAAHHH!"

* * *

"So that's why we didn't cut them off at the Himalayas," Lion finished explaining a prior mission to Nelon. They were in the courtyard when.

**aaaaaaacccchhhhooooo!**

The earth rumbled, and the doors and windows either broke open or just broke by the wind. "That can't be good," Said Nelon.

"LLLIIIIOOOONNNN!" Shouted Po.

"Nope. Definitely not good." Lion sighed. They quickly went over to the kitchen...or what use to look like a kitchen. Crane was stuck in the ceiling. Mantis's hole could be seen through the cupboard, Krista and her dishes were in pieces on top of her, Alex was underneath the table...what was left of it, and Po was in a pile of what seemed to be dumpling batter. No one was standing except Tigress who was speechless at the damage around her. The kitchen look more like a battlefield. Shifu popped out of the broken closet saying,

"Bless you." Then he fell to the ground. Po stood up and looked straight at Lion.

"We got a problem. I need you, Nelon, Zeng, and Tai-gee at my dad's shop. By the way, where is Tai-gee?" he asked.

* * *

"AHHHH*doh* AHHH*OW* Why ME!?" he shouted as he bounced down the thousands of Palace steps.

* * *

Nelon, Lion, and Zeng sat at the table in the shop. Tai-gee was busy banding up his wounds from the steps. Po paced back and forth in front of them very concerned. Lion finally spoke up.

"Look, I know that we should have told you about Tigress being a Lion Warrior before, but we were worried that you would be mad."

"I knew that she was one of us already." Po said. The others were shocked. Po asked for his dad to bring the red chest behind the kitchen. He opened it and brought out the scroll. He gave the scroll to Lion as he read it out loud.

_"Today was the most horrible day in my life. It started out as my husband was out in the field, and I cared for my little baby kitten. Our village was full of warriors so I was not concerned that our little one would be safe. I myself was a female assassin. The rulers of the village were very loving and fair. The two white tigers were loved by all. They just had their baby a day after I had mine. That was also the day that my husband decided it was best to give our baby a special type of Lion energy, Tiger energy. He said it would be stronger than normal Lion energy._

_But that was also the day that Platon came. The mighty Lion, the Lion Warrior helped us fight back these mechanical death bots. But they were too much. The ruler ordered the Tak Ou Wan village to be evacuated, and so we took our little Tigress and ran. We ran and ran until we came to a little Orphanage named Bao-goo Orphanage. It was heart breaking to give my baby away but I knew that it would be better for her this way. As it started to rain, we left her there and walked way. I was so heart broken. I just hope that one day, the prince of Tak Ou Wan would come and avenge the people fallen by Platon. And that my daughter, Tigress would be the best she could be. I just wish I could see her again." _

The whole group was in shock. So many questions so little answers.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that she was born in the Tak Ou Wan village? That and she's technically stronger than us?" Lion asked.

"Yes and I'm not sure if she is stronger than Lion and I. But she is stronger than the ordinary Lion Warrior." Po replied. Tai-gee was so surprised.

"My sister. A strong Lion Warrior. Amazing." Tai-gee said thoughtfully.

"That's not what's bothering me, though," Po said as the rest looked at him, "what bothers me is that I know that the Tiger Energy can only be activated by the Master or something else, but what?" He then saw Zeng sipping some tea. His mind instantly flashed back to that time Tigress asked him about the Oolan tea. "Tea. The Oolan tea activated her energy. You know how Lions can only taste the Oolan tea? Well, maybe she drank some." Po explained. He sighed

"I worked so hard to try and make sure they stayed out of this war, now they're already in it." Po said.

"Not yet. I'll go speak to the Council. Her possession of the power has to be approved first. We aren't going down without a fight." Lion said.

* * *

"I wondered why Po and the others left in such a hurry." Viper said thoughtfully as she helped stack what was left of the dishes with Monkey.

"I don't care about that. I want to know how Tigress nearly destroyed all of us with a sneeze!" exclaimed Crane. Tigress and Krista shook their heads.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Monkey.

"I've told you already, I don't know. I wasn't expecting my sneeze to be that big." Tigress said. Then she thought for a moment. Maybe there was something Po knew about her that he was hiding that could explain what happened.

"You're right," said Marcus. Tigress turned to see Marcus right in front of the room. Of course, no one saw him. Before Tigress asked, Marcus answered, "You and I can speak together with our minds so I can read your mind. And you're right that Po knows something that will help you figure out your situation. Like I said, Po has some secrets."

* * *

**This one makes me laugh**


	21. The Lion Family

The Lion Family

* * *

It was very dark at night. Tigress waited until she could hear everyone snoring. She silently snuck out of bed and headed to Po's room. "And what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" asked Marcus coming out of nowhere.

"You know, that is really becoming irritating," Tigress whispered.

"Oh trust me. It's like voices of pain with you, you don't even hear it anymore." The angel smiled. Tigress rolled her eyes as she continued to Po's room. She went in and saw Po looking at the ceiling.

"You know, maybe it's just me, but I think you just don't want to go to sleep." said Tigress sitting down on the floor. Po just remained like he was but spoke.

"What makes you think that?" he asked as he gave room for Tigress to sit down on the bed.

"I don't know," Tigress said in all sincerity, "I just think that you are, for what ever reason, scared to sleep. Like there's going to be something that you fear seeing in your dreams." Po frowned when he heard that word.

"Dreams," he echoed, "I don't usually dream anymore. I used to but Life just crushes your dreams some times."

"But what about all the times you daydream out loud?" asked Tigress.

"Oh that? That's just to annoy you," Po smiled as Tigress lightly punched him in the arm.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Tigress asked in nervousness.

"I can't promise that I'll answer it." Po replied. Tigress nodded.

"Do... Do you think I'm good?" Po looked at her strangely.

"Do you mean good as in pretty or good as in best at anything because the answer to both is yes," asked Po. Tigress smiled

"The reason I ask is that I just don't know what to do anymore. Kung Fu was my life and connection to a better world, but since Lion came my passion has changed."

"And I guess it doesn't help that I'm kinda changing, huh?" Po added.

"Yes, you're changing so much. The next thing you'll be telling me is that you're a tiger." Tigress exclaimed. Po laughed quietly. He gave Tigress a bear hug.

"Yes I do think you are good, and don't worry, I will never change that much." Po said as he released her, "Now, you need to go back to bed. Good night."

"Good night," Tigress replied. As she was walking down the hall, Marcus couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?" whispered Tigress.

"The irony of it all," he said as he quietly disappeared.

* * *

"We are so dead," Po said.

"We are not dead," remarked Lion.

"Yet!" Retorted Tai-gee. Lion, Po, Tai-gee, Zeng, Zan, and Nelon were down in Zeng's room. Lion rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know that I should have told you guys about Platon's weapon earlier but there was too much happening. Listen, we rendezvous with Mei-ling and Saber, the other master swordsmen, today." Lion explained.

"I think we get that, but what I do not get is what we are going to do with Tigress. We can't just ignore her abilities like they are just freak accidents." the little Zan said. Po sighed.

"Even though he's little, he does make a persuading point. We can't just wish this away." Po pointed out.

"What about the Council? They have the final say in it, right?" Asked Tai-gee.

"They DID. I went up to see if I could revoke the energy in Tigress. They said it can't be removed because it was already placed inside of her. It wasn't given by us so were stuck." Lion finished. Then Monkey came in.

"Sorry to intrude but some guests are here, and they said that they know you guys." He said. Po got up rising from his chair.

"Let the Lion family reunite." He announced. They got to the gates to see two cats greeting the Furious Five and Shifu. One was a mountain cat and her name was Mei-ling. The other was a tiger, about Po's height, and only had a black pants on and his name was Saber. Both of them had swords at their sides. Crane recognized Mei-ling first.

"It is so good to see you again, old friend." Mei-ling said excitedly as she nearly hugged him to death.

"This is the Mei-ling you practiced with at the Academy before you came here?" Asked Shifu. Crane nodded.

"It's good to see you, too." Said Crane as Mei-ling released her. Saber rolled his eyes and bowed.

"It is a great honor to meet you all. Now, where is Lion?" He asked looking around.

"Over here, stone cat," said Lion as he and the guys came up to the group. Saber winced at the nickname.

"Would you stop calling me that." He said.

"Would you stop being so serious." Retorted Lion. Saber just sighed while Mei-ling came up hugging the others. Po noticed something on her hand.

"uh Mei-ling? Since when did you get married?" he asked. The whole room seemed to now notice the silver ring on her finger. Mei-ling started to get embarrassed while Saber breathed and smiled.

"We were going to have to tell them eventually," told Saber, "Everyone meet my wife, Mei-ling," from there, the chaos happened in this order. Po's eyes widen, Tai-gee's jaw dropped, Lion spun around and stumbled like he was punched, Nelon fainted, and Zeng and Zan started talking gibberish. About two minutes after this, Po spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Slowdown, stop, rewind, freeze, play. You guys are married?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Asked Tigress.

"The joyful, giggle-happy, emotional Mei-ling got married to the stone cold, rarely smiling, serious Saber? That just blows my mind!" Tai-gee exclaimed. Saber shook his head.

"We can discuss our life later," Saber said getting back on topic, "Right now we have a more serious matter."

"I agree. So what brings you guys here?" asked Po.

"I asked them to come here so that we would have a chance at fighting this battle. We need all the Lion Warriors to defeat this menace, including the others." Lion replied. Po looked worried.

"Don't worry about it White Blood. We'll be able to finish this in no time." Mei-ling chimed but Po was still worried.

"Hey I just remembered. Why do you guys call him White Blood?" asked Crane. The others looked at each other nervously.

"Look at the time! I got to go to my father's shop, bye!" Po said quickly as he bolted down the mountain. Lion sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question," replied Crane softly. Lion looked at all the people in the room with a somber face. He headed to the training hall while the rest followed. When he got there, the others came in worried.

"Lion, are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Tigress. Lion looked at her as he sat on the ground.

"In order for you guys to be apart of this...Lion family, you're going to have to know all about Po." He looked at Tai-gee.

"I agree," he said. Lion looked at Nelon.

"Me too," he said. Lion looked at Zan.

"What is done in the dark must come to the light." he said wisely. Lion finally looked to Zeng.

"If they know they will get hurt," he said pausing as he thought for a while, "but if they don't know they will die." Everyone gasped in the room. Lion nodded.

"Sit down and listen carefully as I tell you the story of Po."

* * *

**I'm writing this and I'm getting suspenseful!**


	22. life of Po

The Life of Po

* * *

"Po's story goes like this," Lion started, "First of all, Po lived in two villages when he was born. He was born in one and stayed in the Panda village for the rest of his baby life. Then he came here. The village where he was born... was the Tak Ou Wan village, the place Oogway was born. Not only that, but Po was born a prince. But all of that went away when Platon attacked the village. His parents went undercover and disguised themselves as pandas, using special suits to make them look, feel, and even smell like pandas."

"Are you saying that Po's not a panda?!" asked Mantis.

"As much as it may look like it, no," Lion replied, "Anyways, then Shen came and destroyed the panda village and Po ended up here. About a few years, Po's suit was getting smaller. Luckily, that's when I came. I was coming here to see Oogway and on my way back I saw a little shop with a baby crying in the inside. Mr. Ping had closed the shop, but I came in and that's how we met. I instantly knew that it was the son of the ruler of Tak Ou Wan. So I decided to stay and repair his suit. But when he got to a certain age I asked him if he wanted to be an important guy that wouldn't be laughed at but would probably have a hard time helping people, or be an ordinary guy that got laughed at and teased but would be able to help many people. Knowing the risk of both, he chose to be an ordinary protecter and so was born the panda."

"He was laughed at alright, teased, and abused. I taught him how to fight back and win, but he said that he wouldn't want to hurt the people that were being mean to him. That's when I decided to make him a Lion Warrior. Because you will not see such a golden heart as Po's. So I started to train him in the Lion Warrior way, and he and I would go on these missions helping others, traveling the known world. In your language, Xiao Po means _my little panda_, but in my language it means _strength of tiger and heart of panda." _Lion explained.

"Wow. I didn't think that Po had it so rough. And he still remained kind as ever, through out his life." commented Viper. Lion frowned.

"Everyone has a breaking point. Po and I would live in two different villages for one half of the year and then switch. When Po was about 16 he was being taught at the school in the other village. Every year, they would have this dance or ball that they would do for the students. As you can guess, Po wasn't actually the first pick on every girls list. When he was 16 though, this girl had asked him to go to the dance. This girl just so happened to be the most popular and prettiest girl in school. So of course, Po said yes. Night of the dance comes, Po's outside of the girl's house standing waiting for her. She doesn't come. He decides to go to the dance alone. When he gets there, he sees the girl dancing with her ex-boyfriend. The girl sees Po in the entrance and goes over to him, saying 'Oh, it's you. Listen, why don't you go away. I never needed you. I just used you to make my boyfriend jealous. Like I would ever go out with you, a fat, stupid panda.' Up to this day, they can't find the body of that girl."

"Lion!" Tai-gee warned.

"I'm just kidding. But don't think I didn't want to. Anyways, Po leaves the party and it starts to rain. Several wagons zoom by him kicking up mud on his nice outfit. Then out of an alley, some thugs beat him and throw him into a garage can. I didn't know about this until morning, when he showed up." Lion shuddered.

"Po?" asked Tigress.

"No." Lion said sadly, "Early the next morning, a stranger comes into the shop and goes into the kitchen chopping onions. He didn't talk, he didn't smile, and acted like a stone cold statue. Oh yes, physically the stranger was Po, but mentally and emotionally? No. Po was never the same after that night. He stop coming outside, only ate small things, and never smiled. While we trained, I had to sometimes beg not to kill himself over training. He never stopped training and he didn't sleep. This was the start of his never sleeping routine. He never went outside, which was okay with the villagers for a while because they thought Po was a waste of space. But because Po didn't come outside, the children of the village missed him and inadvertently started to act like him. The parents tried everything to make their children happy again but it was no use. Po had left with their happiness and joy so now the whole village is upset."

"It was worse for the bandits that would steal. Po would give them a chance to amend their ways kinda like he does now. However, this Po would give the bandits no mercy. He nearly killed some of them. To the point that they couldn't steal some grass if they wanted to. It was also in that time that he began to lose some weight. I don't know how since he's wearing a suit, but he did. He look just like he did now only a little shorter. All the ladies, including the one who dumped at the dance, wanted him. He would just coldly say no, and yes I do think they deserved it. It was in those days that I called him Nung-ha which means _deadly tiger _in my language and Po fit the bill. Three long horrible weeks this went on. Then one night he decided to go on a walk. What he saw there, I don't know, but the next morning a stranger came into the shop. A familiar one. He had a smile on his face and a happy step in his walk. Po was back. There are some traits of Nung-ha that still lives within Po, though. For instance, he can't sleep and if you don't watch him carefully he will over train at night. And he gets way too serious when we have to do a mission. But without Po, this whole family would not be here." Lion finished.

The group was speechless. Their friend had gone through the worse things they ever heard of. And yet he still protected them. Krista finally spoke up.

"So after you left him when he was 18 what happened to him? I mean I heard that he was a total clutz to be perfectly honest."

"Po has a way of making people feel better about themselves so he sometimes acts like an idiot for those with low self-esteem. He also acts like that for protection and to keep a low profile." Tai-gee answered this time.

"Interesting for a young person to go through." Said Shifu thoughtfully.

"Well, he's not actually as young as you think. He is actually the exact same age as Tigress. She was born a day ahead of him." Lion said.

"You mean he's the exact same age as Tigress? Dang that's old." Monkey joked as he got punched all the way across the training hall from Tigress.

"Come on, 26 years old is not that old." Krista replied.

"Well, that's the life of Po. And please do not tell him that I told you. He gets a little sad when people talk about his past." Lion said. The group left amazed at the story they heard. Tigress slipped to her room and closed the door behind her.

"You knew this, didn't you?" asked Tigress to Marcus, knowingly.

"Yes I did. But I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't believe me." He replied.

"I still can't believe it," Tigress said as she laid on her bed, "And to think that I contributed to his pain and suffering. And all he did was help me." She started to break. Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder and squatted down to head-level.

"Hey, he forgave you and he meant it. You didn't need to know the things about his past to say 'I'm sorry'.You would have done it out of pity. But you did ask for forgiveness because you knew it was right. Po's been hurt...a lot, but he still one who loves. You can't forget that. Now you got to get some food in you." he said as Tigress's stomach growled loudly. Tigress chuckled as she went to the kitchen.


	23. the Final Battle

The Final Battle

* * *

"I can't believe this! Po isn't a panda." Marveled Mantis. Viper shook her head.

"yeah Mantis. We had that conversiation about a week ago." She retorted.

"I know but it just still boggles my mind! I just wonder what he really is." Mantis said. Tigress considered this. It was a question that was on her mind but she thought to just leave it alone. Suddenly.

**BBOOOMM**!

the ground shook with a roar. Everyone fell to the ground. Lion came rushing out to the courtyard where everyone was. "Zeng what was that?" He asked franticly.

"We are being attacked by a lot of Mech-gators!" He reported as he searched over the mountain.

"Who's leading them?" Po asked.

"Their maker," Zeng said simply.

"It's Platon himself." growled Lion punching his hand, "now we can finally finish what he started. Ya'll ready for this?" The group nodded. Tigress held Lion back as they went.

"Look, I don't know about this. I'm not strong or have the power like you guys do. I never sense or feel something that's special within me," she said sadly.

"You don't need to feel anything to know that something is there," Lion reassured her as they raced down the mountain. They started plowing through the gators but their were still more. Lion's three metal claws slashed through the gators armor and he made it look like he was dancing. When the battle had ceased for a while, a figure came out. It was a hyena walking towards them clapping.

"Well done, you actually did better than I expect," the hyena grinned wickedly. His blue eyes and pearly while teeth helped the appearance, along with his black vest and black pants, to make he look more evil than any other villain.

"Platon," snarled Lion.

"Well, if it isn't the little rat and his chubby panda apprentice. It's been a while since I've seen you. Well no matter this ends today. Now watch as I take over the world." Platon shouted as hundreds of gators came towards the village. All four of the Master Swordsmen charged through the wall of mech- gators with their katanas. Lion and Po charged at the rest using the elements to fight. Po used a water wave to wipe the gators away and Lion burned them to dust. Just when they thought they were winning. They heard a scream and looked to see the gators take Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Krista away from the village in a wagon. "Retreat," Platon commanded as they returned to their lair. The rest stayed for a little while to catch their breath and then ran after the others.

"We have to go after them!" Alex exclaimed.

"Agreed. But the problem is that it's probably a trap for him to test that weapon of his. So someone's going to have to spring the trap so that we can get in." And knowing Platon...that person may not make it alive." Lion explained.

"I'll do it," said Po

"No, you can't." Tigress said worried that she may lose him for ever.

"I have to. For the others. Don't worry I'll be alright. Alex, Tigress, and I will go inside. The rest of you wait outside until you hear the signal." Po said as they finally got to the fortress. It was a volcanic fortress surrounded by lava. Alex, Po, and Tigress carefully crossed the bridge. There were no guards so they went in and went forward until they entered a large opening inside the volcano. The center of the room was filled with lava. The edges and cliffs were surrounded by thousands of Mech-gators, and the others were in caged in a large caged. This was where the Mech-gators

"Ah well if it isn't my little panda." Said the hyena from on high.

"Let them go, Platon!" Demanded Po.

"Go? Let who go. Oh you mean them," he gestured to the prisoners, "gee I which I would but I can't unless you want to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Asked Alex.

"Well, you see that big thing that looks like one of Shen's cannon? Well I modified it to the point where I can destroy you Lion pests, but I don't know if it works, so I need you to stand in front of it. If it doesn't destroy you , I let your friends go, Fair?" Platon asked. Tigress squeezed Po's hand harder. Po smiled at her silently saying 'it is alright. I'll be okay.'

"Deal," Po said as the Mech-gators grabbed Alex and Tigress and threw them in the cage. Krista ran up to them and hugged Alex then Tigress.

"What about Po?" she asked. Tigress turned to Po who spoke quietly and quickly to her.

"No matter what happens, I will still be Po," he said as the Mech-gators pushed him into a cage. Platon lifted the cage over the lava pit with a pulley.

"Just so that you won't escape." he said as he manned the weapon. He aimed it at Po and it making a whirling sound. Suddenly, a blue beam shot out of the cannon and the cage immediately dropped into the lava pit melting it to pieces.

"Nnnoooo!" Shouted Tigress as she watched helplessly. It was too late. He was gone. The hyaena laughed.

"Now to try this out on you pests," he said but he stopped. The lava pit began to bubble and stir. It then began making a whirlpool and something started to hover out of it. Out of the lava pit came a white tiger with stitched pants like Po's. He earth bended the lava rock to make a small island in the center of the pit. The tiger looked at the ones in the cage. Tigress noticed that he had the same Jade eyes as Po did. Wait a minute. Could it be?

"Po?" She said. The tiger smiled. It was Po because Tigress could tell that smile anywhere. The white tiger roared loudly as just the wind from him was enough to knock Platon off his feet. He cowered in fear.

"Who are you?"


	24. It is Finished

It is Finished.

* * *

"Who are you," The hyena said as he cowered to the ground. Suddenly, Lion broke through the rock wall and landed on the small island in the lava pit with Po. He shouted loudly like an announcer.

"ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! I give you the one, the only, the legendary, the son of the Pure Blood Cat, The Prince of the Tak Ou Wan village, please welcome Po, The White Blood Tiger!"

"Dude seriously, don't over sell it." Po said to him. Suddenly, Tai-gee, Mei-ling, Nelon, Saber, Dead Shot Duck, and Zan came through the hole Lion created. Lion unsheathed his long metal claws and smiled widely.

"Let's get this party started," he said gruffly. He jumped and smashed the Mech-gator in front of him in the head. He twirled around and slashed through the two others. The league of Master swordsmen whipped through the forest of mechanical gators. Po in a flash rushed over to the caged others. He broke the bars as the rest ran out. Tigress looked at him with amazement. Po sighed.

"I'll explain later," he said. It was an amazing battle. Tai-gee and Po made a whip out of the lava in the volcano, and grabbed the Mech-gators near the pit. Shifu quickly destroyed three in his way. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane took care of the gators on the high ledges. Krista and Alex were back to back knocking one gator after the other. Lion continued to slash through them like they were paper, keeping his eyes on Platon. Mei-ling and Saber threw their swords that smashed through the gators and the swords came back to them. Platon quickly knew that he was losing. He got back on his feet and recharged his weapon and aimed it...at Tigress. Tigress saw the weapon ready to fire.

"Nnnnnnnoooooooo!" shouted Po as the blue beam came out of the cannon. In a flash of her mind, Tigress remembered what Lion said.

"_You don't have to feel something to know that it's there." _

She stood her ground and soon a red aura came around her. Her eyes began to glow as she pushed her hands straight at the blue beam and matched it with a red beam of energy coming from her hands. Tigress struggled but prevailed. She shot the beam back into the cannon destroying it for good. Platon was blown back, and when he stood up he saw that he was surrounded by Tai-gee, Lion, Po, and Tigress. Tigress quickly kicked him to Tai-gee.

"That's for the Valley of Peace," She said. As Platon stumbled, Tai-gee punched him into the air.

"That's for Nelon's Valley," he said. Platon landed into Po's arms, who punched him to Lion.

"That's for the Tak Ou Wan Village," He said. Platon staggered into Lion and suddenly stopped there. When he slowly backed away, he held his stomach, coughing.

"That's for my kingdom, my family, and my friends." Lion said as he started to wipe the red stuff of his metal claws. Platon keeled over and died. Lion turned to the rest, who were still fighting the Mech-gators.

"Zan!" He shouted over the noise, "It's time to end this!" Zan nodded and jumped onto the island Po had made. His eyes glowed and he raised his hands. The lava rose as high as the roof would allow, 20 feet! Then, like an octopus, Zan started snatching Mech-gators and crushing them until they were all gone. Zan lowered the lava and breathed deeply. Lion looked to the others.

"It is finished," He said gladly. Everyone started to cheer and celebrate. Lion smiled widely. He could finally rest in the fact that no other villain so sinister would rise again. Suddenly out of the sky came a bright light that settled on the ground in front of the group. When everyone could see, the light revealed a man whose skin was like brass, and his hair as white as snow. He had a pure white robe and looked like Marcus only with white hair and a brighter robe. Lion bowed as the man spoke with a voice of many voices.

"Well done, my good and faithful friends." He said. Then as suddenly as he came, the man disappeared again.

"Thank you, Master." Lion said smiling as the group resumed their cheering. The cheering settled down as everyone turned to Po. Po started to scratch the back of his head and grinned nervously.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." he said

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Tigress was in her room hugging her blanket tightly in the night. It was incredible! She was a Lion Warrior. Lion had finished explaining to the others about all the secrets of Po and the rest. Po even gave Tigress the scroll from her mother. It was all so sudden. And that blast! She couldn't believe that she had that much power within her. But she knew that something was missing. Some puzzle piece was still not connected to the picture. Soon Marcus appeared.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," she replied.

"Interesting day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Now I know why you were laughing last time I met Po in the night. You're right the irony of it all is funny." she said as she lightly chuckled. Marcus sat next to her.

"So why do you feel like there is something that you missed?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's like I need something from Po that I'm too...afraid to ask for. What is it?"

"Love," Marcus said simply. Tigress groaned as she covered her head with the blanket.

"I know. But I'm so afraid."

"My Master once said, 'Be not afraid. For I will never leave you nor abandon you' and I have kept to that promise ever since."

"So you're saying I shouldn't be afraid?"

"No. You shouldn't. Po cares about you. You remember when you guys started getting back from the volcano pit how he checked constantly if you were alright? He really cares about you. Don't doubt it." Marcus said that as he silently disappeared. With that advice, Tigress knew what she had to do.

* * *

**I am not good at describing a battle so basically try and picture an awesome 15 minute battle with all these characters.**


	25. Love

Love

* * *

Po walked the halls of the barracks. The others were in town celebrating the victory. The only people up the mountain were Krista, Alex, him, and Tigress. he saw Alex and Krista so he continued to look for Tigress. He went to her room to see her sitting up in her bed. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"For the tenth time Po I'm okay." She said with a smile.

"Okay. I just wanted to see if you were all right. That weapon does some major damage if you just stand there. The only thing that it seemed to do for me was burn off my suit. Sorry for intruding." Po said as he began to go out the door.

"Po, wait," Tigress said as she reached to catch his arm. "Can I talk to you?" Po nodded. When they both were on the sitting on the bed, Po asked

"So what's wrong?" Tigress was shaking but she took a deep breath and said.

"Po, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you all these years. I know that I can be... horrible at keeping my thoughts to my self. I just wanted you to..." She stopped when she noticed that her tail was over his tiger tail. She quickly retracted it as she blushed, "Sorry. I'm not use to this...tiger Po yet. I don't think that I will ever get use to it."

"It's okay and like I said I already forgave you, Tigress. Nothing will make me stop forgiving those who hurt me." Po replied. The moonlight reflected on his white fur making him seem to shine in the night.

"Um...Po. Why did you come back?" Tigress asked.

"Well because the lava was very hot and I couldn't stay there that long so-"

"Not that! I mean...why did you come back when Tai-ge...Tai-lung came back." She asked. Po looked down.

"Because I needed to protect the people. You know that, Tigress."

"Yes, but there had to be a specific reason that you came back besides for your father. So what...or who did you come back for?" Po was nervous. He couldn't just say 'no' because after the battle, he already gave his word that he would not keep any more secrets. Po just sighed and prepared for the worst.

"...You." Po said after a long silence. Tigress gasped while Po explained not looking at her, "I couldn't bear to see Tai-lung try and destroy you guys. So when I figured out the Dragon Scroll, I knew that I needed to fight Tai-Lung. You see, I actually love you. Ever since I first saw you. I never told Lion this, but the reason I stopped being Nung-ha was because I saw you practicing with the ironwood trees outside the Valley."

"So when you saw me, you found another reason to love?" she asked. Po nodded.

"But I understand if you don't-" was all he could say until Tigress grabbed him and kissed him. Po was shocked out of his mind. When they parted, Tigress said,

"I love you, too. And if you don't mind, I would some times like to have my cuddly panda back." she hugged Po as Po pulled back and kissed her again. The kiss was long and passionate, and the warmth that others had for was comforting and welcoming. Their lips formed and complimented each other perfectly and soon their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Tigress felt like she was in heaven as she wrapped her arms around Po's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly parted as Po smiled.

"I think I can turn into the panda sometimes if you want," Po said as their tails began two wrap around each other. They hugged into the night.

"That would be great." Was the last thing that Tigress said before both of them went to sleep. Outside, Shifu and Lion had watched the two from the window. When they snuck off they walked down the mountain.

"Told you! You owe me five coins!" Shifu said with a smiled as Lion reluctantly gave the bag of money to the Red panda, "I may not know Po, but I do know my daughter." Shifu said as he was glad that Tigress and Po found love for each other.

* * *

Krista was in the kitchen doing some of the dishes. Her mind drifted back to when she was being taken. The thought of never seeing Alex again was still very vivid in her mind. What if she never got the chance to tell him... Krista shook her head. It wouldn't matter because he would never feel the same. She continued to do dishes until...

"Boo!" Alex shouted. Krista jumped as she yelped. When she found out it was just the smiling Alex, she got angry.

"Don't do that you idiotic little cat!" she said as she waved her fist at him. Alex laughing, backed away for a moment.

"Down girl. I was just having a little fun. What's got your tail in a knot?" he asked. Krista turned back to her work.

"Nothing. Now leave me alone." She said still angry. Alex put a hand on her hand as she silently blushed and looked away from him.

"Krista, all jokes aside, what's wrong? You haven't been the same since we've gotten back. Are you okay?" he asked. Why in the world was he this close to her? Krista tried to deny it, but she really did want Alex to be here, to just make sure he was safe. But she was also battling with her self whether or not to tell him the truth.

"I'm fine." the wolf said as she continued to look away and clean the dishes. Alex stopped her other hand from washing. He turned her face to look at it.

"Krista, I know you're lying. What's wrong? Please, I don't like seeing you like this." ALex said. This made Krista break. She flung her arms around Alex and cried into his chest. Alex was taken off guard but he hugged back and let her cry herself out. When she settled down she spoke.

"I...I...I...didn't know if I would see you again. It's just that I-"

"You love me?" Alex asked. Krista immediately looked up at him, "I overheard Tai-gee and Tigress making a bet about it." Krista's heart sunk. She shut her eyes trying not to cry again.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way but I was so worried that I would never see you again and tell you."

"Shhh, It's alright. It's alright." Alex said as he petted her gently. He smiled and lifted her face to his, "And what makes you think I don't love you, too?" Before Krista could say anything else, Alex pressed his lips to hers. It was amazing. Krista's eyes fluttered shut as she tightened her grip on Alex. When they let go, Krista said softly.

"Don't leave me again." Alex stroked her cheek.

"Never again," he said quietly.

"And Alex? Remind me to both thank and kill Tigress and Tai-gee." She said as Alex just laughed.


	26. the Result of Love

The Result Of Love

* * *

Tigress was sleeping happily in bed, but it wasn't hers. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the faceof a smiling white tiger. His arms were around her and hers were around him. Tigress quietly slipped out of Po's grip. She decided it would be best to get him up. "Po," she said. Po didn't reply. Tigress softly shook him. "Po are you okay?" She asked. Still nothing. She felt Po's head to check for fever. He seemed ok. She quickly decided to get Lion. Lion came in and inspected Po. Po was still breathing but slower. Finally, Lion figured out what was happening.

"He's asleep," he simply said. Tigress was shocked.

"But I thought Po never slept." Tigress replied. Lion nodded.

"Yes, but it seems that you managed to get him to sleep. He'll be up in a couple of days. His body has taken a real toll." he put his hand on Tigress shoulder as he went out the door, "thank you Tigress." He quietly went to his own business. Tigress look on at the sleeping cat. She smiled as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep well, my panda." She whispered. She went out to the kitchen where Krista was there smiling as wide as the valley between two mountains.

"Oh hey sis," Krista said. Tigress groaned

"Don't tell me that you are going to start calling me that?" She sighed.

"of course not, but you are like a sister to me. Oh and two things," Krista punched Tigress hard on the arm. she winced as she rubbed it, "that's for you and Tai-gee talking about having a bet on how long it would take for me to date Alex." She then suddenly hugged Tigress, "that's the other thing. Because you guys were talking about it, Alex overheard you guys and now he and I are dating." Tigress gasped in joy.

"Krista I'm so happy for you!" Tigress exclaimed but she noticed that Krista continued to look at her with amusement, "What?"

"So I'm curious. Who won the bet?" Krista asked.

"Oh come on. Bets are a silly child's game. Ha!" Krista raised her eyebrow, "I won. Forty coins." Tigress said bluntly. Krista was a little surprised.

"Wow! I didn't think you guys had that much money." Tigress wickedly smiled

"We don't."

"Tigress?" Krista asked worried.

"I'm kidding. I guess since Po and I have confessed our love to each other, I have gained more of a sense of humor." Tigress stated not realizing what she said.

"Wait! You and Po? You guys finally... Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" Krista said overjoyed sitting her down, "So how did it go? When did it begin? Details! Details!"

"Easy crazy wolf, we confessed our love to each other last night. It ended in him holding me in his arms and me sleeping in bed with him. Not like you're thinking! We just slept next to each other, no funny business," Tigress said after seeing Krista raise her eyebrows again.

"Aw! So sweet! Well, the others won't be up for a couple of minutes. Want to start training?" Krista suggested.

"Sure," Tigress replied. As they went to the training hall, they saw Zeng carrying something black to his room. They decided to follow him and found him stuffing a black costume with a black hat and mask and a case of arrows and a bow. Tigress and Krista came in the room. "Zeng? You're Dead Shot Duck," Tigress asked as Zeng jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! Yes I am the legendary Dead Shot Duck." Zeng said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Krista.

"I guess I was nervous. When I disappeared, you guys took over so there was no need for me. Then Oogway knew who I was and hired me to be a servant. He said that he knew that I was the only one to be able to handle the stress and be the second line of defense. Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier." Zeng finished sadly.

"It's me who should be sorry. I did nothing but intimidate you. Can you forgive me for that?" She pleaded. Zeng smirked at her.

"Continue to bring Po happiness and I will always forgive you." he said.

"Group hug," Krista said as she brought everyone together. What a good day it was turning out to be.

* * *

Po woke up very slowly. He opened his eyes to adjust to sunlight. He got up and stretched his arms. His stomach growled very loudly. "I'm famished. It feels like I haven't eaten anything in days." He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He noticed that all the others' rooms were empty. Po groaned thinking that he must have slept over. "Well maybe Shifu will be gracious to me." Po thought to himself. He sniffed the air and realized that something good was in the kitchen. The one thing that was constant about Po was his appetite. When he got to the kitchen, he could see that Tigress was the one cooking. "Mmmmm. What are you making?" Po asked. Tigress jumped as she saw that it was just Po.

"oh Po you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to be up." she said. Po was confused.

"Why? Did Shifu give us the day off?" He asked.

"No it's just that you've been sleeping for three days," she said. Po's jaw dropped.

"You mean, I've just been dozing off without waking up for three days straight? Now wonder I'm so hungry. So where are the others?" He asked as he sat down.

"Lion and the other Lion warriors are going to the Lion council to finalize my membership and Shifu and the furious five have gone to help fix up some of west China. So that leaves Alex, Krista, Zeng, you, and me here." she said as she sat right next to him. Po smiled.

"So where is Krista and Alex?" He asked knowingly.

"Oh they went to the shop to get something and Zeng is over Tai-gee's house playing with Miracle," she said as she rose from her chair and went behind his back, "so that means that we have time to catch up." They kissed lovingly.

THEN they heard a knock.

**knock **

Both of them groaned. They went to the door to see Lion accompanied with four hooded figures. Lion had the biggest smile he ever had on his face. "Please tell me you guys haven't gotten IT on yet." Lion joked.

"Lion!" Tigress and Po shouted. Tigress looked at the hooded figures.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I decided to bring a present for your guys' hard work." he said. The four hooded people revealed themselves. Two women, two men, one couple white furred, the other orange, and all four were one species, Tigers. Po and Tigress gasped.

"our parents?" Po asked slowly. The four tigers rushed up to them and hugged them. Tigress' mother whispered in her ear saying,

"I am so sorry we left you. Can you ever forgive us?" Tigress looked around for a second. She saw all the Valley of Peace. Then she looked at Po as he hugged his family. She smiled as she hugged her mother back.

"You never had to. If it weren't for your actions, I wouldn't be where I needed to be." Tigress said. All the cats cried in joyful tears as Lion said.

"Our kingdom is coming back together." Just then Tigress went over to Lion and looked at him with a smile.

"I still can't believe it. I mean you. The story of a slave becoming a prince. There are times when I still remember you as that mute little rat who I use to pick on. Now you're a prince rat and my teacher and best friend. Thank you." Tigress chuckled as she hugged the rat. The rat smiled and hugged back. Tigress laughed again as she pulled away. "Po's right. You do talk too much." Lion just laughed.


	27. The End

The End

* * *

"Tell me the story again, Dad!" Said a very excited little white tiger with red eyes. Po looked down at the little girl and patted her on the head.

"I've told you the story 11 times now. Come on, we better get you ready for today, Lily. Boy, you're getting big." Po said as he picked up the little 9 year old kitten.

"What festival are we having now? The harvest festival?! mmm!" Lily said as she licked her lips. Po laughed.

"You have the same big appetite as me, yet you are as beautiful as your mom." The white kitten giggled. The two went down the mountain to Mr. Ping 's shop. In there, Tigress was balancing three plates on her arms with Krista to help her. Alex was in the kitchen with Tai-gee and Mr. Ping. Tigress looked at the door and threw the plates to the tables like magic. She went over to Po and picked up Lily.

"And how is my little warrior doing? Are you ready for today?" asked Tigress. Lily was confused.

"Hi Mommy! What's suppose to be happening?" she asked. Tigress looked at Po with a smirk.

"I thought you were going to tell her." stated Tigress.

"I decided to make it a surprise. Hey Lily, why don't we go up to Grandpa Shifu?" Po said. Lily groaned.

"AW! But we just came down those steps!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you." Po said as she lifted his daughter. As they went, Tigress smiled while Tai-gee came up to her.

"It's been 10 years now since you and Po got married. And now my little Miracle is in her awkward teen years." Tai-gee said. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky that she is very sweet and humble for a 14 year old. I think she gets it from you. And it's a good thing that she is practicing Kung Fu. She seems to like it very much." Tai-gee began to snicker, "What's so funny?" asked Tigress.

"I'm just wondering what our 'guest' will say about that. He doesn't know that Miracle is practicing Kung Fu. Hey, I forgot to ask, how are you folks doing?" Tai-gee asked.

"They're fine. Lily really likes being around them. It's interesting for her. She has two grandparents on her mother's side and father's side and she's also got an adopted grandfather." Tigress stated.

"Well, that's the benefit of being in an adopted family. Now we better get cooking. We don't want to be late for tonight." Tai-gee said as he rushed behind the counter.

* * *

Sunset finally came and Po was pacing around in the Jade Palace courtyard. Lily sat with Miracle on the floor bored as ever, and Tai-gee was meditating. Or at least attempting to. "Where is he?" asked Po.

"They'll be here." Tai-gee said. Then a question came into Lily's head.

"Uncle Tai-gee, who is coming?"

"It's a surprise." he said with a smile.

"Come on, Dad. We're anxious to know. Who's coming? Master Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Aunty Tigress all won't tell us." 14 year old Miracle said. She was much taller now. Not as tall as Tigress but tall nonetheless. Her yellow eyes were shining along with her dark jade vest that Tigress gave to her. Lily was only to Miracle's waist but had fight in her that no one could handle. Tai-gee smiled as he heard the door knock.

"Here they are." Po said as he rushed to the door. The Furious Five, Alex, Krista, Zeng, Mr. Ping, and Shifu all came out to the courtyard. When Po opened the door, everyone smiled as they saw a familiar rat. Lily and Miracle's eyes widen as they shouted.

"Lion!" They ran to him as he hugged them both.

"Oh it's good to see you two, and my, how you guys have gotten big." Lion said.

"I'm this tall now." Lily said as she extended her hand above her head. Miracle smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm also practicing Kung Fu like my dad and mom!" Miracle said. Lion looked menacingly at a snickering Tai-gee.

"This is Sarah's way of getting back at me, isn't it," Lion said annoyed. Now he had Two snow leopards out to get him. "Oh and I brought some friends over, too." Lion said as from his back he produced other people.

"Dad!" said Alex and Krista as they saw Ti-kal and Nelon come and give them both a hug.

"We had to see you two after your honeymoon." Nelon said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dad just because we're married doesn't mean that you have to tease us about it." Alex said.

"But wait there's more!" Lion said as his wife, Krystal came.

"Mom! Grandma!" Po and Lily said. Krystal hugged them both. Tigress then saw Mei-ling and Saber coming.

"It's nice to see you two again. So how's things?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Bandits here, villains there. Nothing major. Other than a baby on the way" Mei-ling replied as she rubbed her swollen belly. Tigress' eyes grew wide. This very unexpected for the two because they weren't planning to have one. But having some laughter around the house would be nice. Lion smiled wide.

"Oh Tigress. I've got a big surprise for you." He motioned his hand to tell someone to come in. The man was taller than Tigress by an inch. His pecs showed and his arms were very muscular. But there was something familiar about him and that was his boyish face and feathers. Wait, Feathers?

"Zan! Is that you?" Tigress asked. Zan smiled as he gave Tigress a hug.

"Yes it's me aunty Tigress," Zan said in a deep voice. Tigress chuckled. Even though he knew that they weren't related, he still called her an aunt, "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Only two years. But you have grown in those two years." she said. While Zan went to the rest of the group, Lion pulled Tigress over to a corner where they couldn't be seen.

"I have another surprise for you, but I can't give it to you in front of the others." Lion said.

"Why?" asked Tigress.

"Boo!" said a voice behind Tigress. She jumped and looked to see a light coming from a certain being.

"Marcus!" she said as she tightly hugged him. He hugged back, and Tigress looked at Lion.

"Because you would have done just that. The Master told me about Marcus and how you and he were trying to figure out Po's past. So Marcus wanted to come back and see you again." Lion said. Tigress looked menacingly at Marcus.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said as she started to have an aura of fire. She calmed down to remember that she had Lion Warrior powers. Lion and Po taught her everything she knew, but there was still much to learn.

"It's good to see you, too." he said as they hugged again. They all went to Mr. Ping's shop to have a banquet, a banquet of Lions. The party was on it's way. Lion told many adventures that he had with the others and Po told the adventures he had here. Everyone was laughing, until Lion stood up to catch everyone's attention. He lifted his glass of peach juice, and spoke.

"I want to make a toast to the most special person here. Now, I know that some of you are thinking that it's you, and you're wrong. This toast goes to the person who is a great father, a great protector, and a great friend. He's sacrificed his time, his pride, and sometimes nearly his life to make sure that we had a good life. He's forgiven people that don't deserve forgiving, and he's loved those that don't deserved loving. Yes, he has messed up a couple of times and even sometimes been mean, but he has always gone back to his helpful self. This toast is to the person whose life is the reason why we are all here, together, as a family. Here's to the grand life of Po."

"To the life of Po!" they all shouted.

"To my dad!" Lily said. Po smiled widely. A small tear came to his eye as he thanked everyone. And they went on eating and laughing telling stories of the famous, life-changing, and amazing life of Po.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I do say myself. This was a good story. Until next time, may you show the peace of love, and kindness like Po did.**


End file.
